


Page Six Stunner

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Billionaire Oliver Queen’s bride to be left him standing at the altar and IT girl Felicity Smoak was dumbfounded when she was asked to fill in. Be Oliver’s bride. For a year. What better way to escape her situation than by marrying a gorgeous, powerful stranger?Written for Unconventional Courtship 2017





	1. Cover/Header

**Title:** Page Six Stunner  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Pairing/Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, past Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Dinah Lance Quentin Lance, Moira Queen, Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn  
**Rating:** M  
**Length:** +5k  
**Summary:** (Based on Society Page Seduction – Maureen Child)  
Billionaire Oliver Queen’s bride to be left him standing at the altar and IT girl Felicity Smoak was dumbfounded when she was asked to fill in. Be Oliver’s bride. For a year. What better way to escape her situation than by marrying a gorgeous, powerful stranger?   
**Notes: Written for Unconventional Courtship 2017** Special thanks to aralias for allowing me to participate another year. This isn’t completely finished but I wanted to make sure I posted on my day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Page Six Stunner**

**Chapter 1**

It was the morning of the wedding, Oliver walked out into the garden of the Queen estate and looked around. He was looking for Laurel Lance but he spotted her sister, Sara, by the bar instead. Sara was chatting up one of the waitresses there for Oliver and Laurel's wedding.

Oliver was slightly annoyed at not finding Laurel. He took a deep breath and walked over. “Sara! Where's your sister?”

Sara winked at the waitress and turned to glare at Oliver. “She's your fiancée. I don't know where she is. Last thing she said to me was that she had errands to run. That was over two hours ago.”

“What kind of errands could she have on our wedding day?” Oliver rubbed his temples trying to ease the headache that was starting. “Did she tell you what the errands were?”

“No and I didn’t ask.” Sara shrugged. “Don't worry, Ollie. Laurel would dream of missing her big day. It took her a long time to get you to ask her to marry you. She will be here.” Sara patted him on the shoulder. “Go get ready. She’s probably on her way back now. ”

“Okay.” Oliver nodded. “If you see her or talk to her, tell her not to be late.”

“I promise!” Sara laughed. “Don’t worry!” She walked away leaving Oliver standing there looking around. She ducked behind a large flower arrangement and pulled her phone out of her pocket to dial Laurel. “Come on pick up.”

“Sara? I really can’t talk right now. I’m driving.” Laurel's voice answered.

“Where are you?” Sara let out a huff. “You better be on your way back here. Ollie is freaking out.”

“Let him.”

“What does that mean?” Sara frowned and looked around to make sure no one could hear her.

“Oliver Queen can go to hell!” 

“Laurel, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?”

“Of course I am. You know what I found on his phone this morning?  Photos of him and Tommy with two blondes. Slutty blondes doing slutty things.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “It was his bachelor party.”

“The date on them was last night. His bachelor party was last Saturday. He's never going to change. I won't be in a marriage with a cheater. I deserve better! I waited all this time and he still hasn’t changed.”

“Laurel! Just talk to him.” Sara pleaded. “You two can work things out.”

“I'm done talking.” The call disconnected.

“Shit!” Sara tried to call Laurel back but it went to voicemail. Sara sent a text. “Don't do this. You'll regret it.” Then she sent a 911 text to her mom.

Sara glanced back to where Oliver had been standing and was relieved to see him gone.

When Oliver went back inside, he didn’t see his mother standing in the sitting room. He walked right past her without saying a word on his way to the stairs.

Moira Queen stepped out into the foyer and called to him. “Oliver? Is something wrong?” She was concerned by the look that she saw her son's face.

“Uh... No Mom. Laurel is just running a little late.” Oliver smiled as best he could and hurried up the stairs.

Moira frowned. She had a feeling there was more to Oliver’s mood than just a tardy bride.

Oliver went to his room and sat on the bed next to his tuxedo. He checked his phone to see if there were any messages from Laurel but there wasn’t. “She better show or I am screwed.”

There was a knock at the door then it opened slightly. 

“Ollie, are you in there?” Thea whispered. She was still dressed in her jeans and a tee shirt.

“Come in Speedy.” Oliver sighed. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“I have plenty of time to get ready.” Thea came in and sat on the bed next to her brother. “You look stressed. I thought the bride was supposed to be the one that's stressed before the wedding.”

“Laurel isn't here yet. She went to run some errands. I'm just worried that she will be late.” Oliver stood up and walked to the windows. He looked down at the preparations below. “Mom put a lot into putting this together for us. I just don't want there to be delays.”

“Here Mom thought you were going to be the one not showing up on time.” Thea laughed.

Oliver looked back at his sister and smiled. “Yeah.”

The door opened and Tommy Merlyn walked in. “Am I late?”

“No. We are waiting on the bride.” Thea stood up and walked to the door. “Tommy, get him to relax. Laurel has been waiting for years for today. She's not going to leave you at the altar.”

Tommy waited until the door closed behind Thea. “What’s going on, Ollie? Is there a chance that Laurel won't show?”

“I don't know.” Oliver winced. “Maybe. She may have looked at my phone this morning while I was in the shower. I told you not to send me those photos.”

“Shit!” Tommy shook his head. “Ollie, I’m sorry. Did you have a fight?”

“No but she had a strange look on her face when she left. Her mood was off too.” Oliver sighed.   

“You think she’s not going to show don’t you? If she doesn't show you're screwed.” Tommy winced. “I told you that you should have told her about your father’s will.”

“I know but I’m not sure it would make a difference if I had told her. I may need to go to plan B.” Oliver turned to Tommy. “I will need to get another bride before midnight on my birthday.”

Tommy sighed. “That's less than 48 hours from now. Who are you going to get in that short time? Sara?”

“No. I have an idea.” Oliver turned and looked out the window. A blonde with a ponytail and glasses was setting up the digital photo display for the reception. “I know who I can get to marrying me.”

Tommy walked over and looked out the window. “Who?”

Oliver pointed to the blonde. “Her.”

“Hey buddy, I knew you had a thing about hot librarians but that's a little too on the nose.” Tommy laughed.

Oliver blushed slightly. “She works at the company. She's an IT girl. Her name is Felicity Smoak. She and I are friendly.”

“How friendly?” Tommy smirked.

“Not like that.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “She and I haven’t slept together but we have met for coffee a few times.”

“Well, if Laurel doesn't show, it's going to be Felicity Queen by midnight on your birthday.” Tommy slapped Oliver on the shoulder. “In any case, you have to make sure that inheritance is yours.”

Dinah Lance walked into the foyer of the Queen Mansion and looked around. There was a hustle of staff around getting ready for the wedding. She finally saw Sara wave at her to come in the sitting room and she went to her daughter. “Sara, why did you send me that text to meet you here right away? The wedding isn’t for a few more hours.”

“Sh! Keep your voice down.” Sara whispered. “Mom, we have a problem. Laurel got mad at Ollie and took off. I don’t think she's going to marry Ollie.”

“Why?” Dinah had a feeling that she knew the answer but she just wanted to hear Sara say it out loud. 

“She saw photos of Ollie and another girl. He was out partying with Tommy last night. It sounded like there was more going on than just drinking.” Sara looked at her mom. “What are we going to do?”

“I'm not sure but I’m going to call her and see what’s going on.” Dinah took her phone out of her purse and dialed. The call went straight to voicemail. “She’s not picking up. Are you sure about her not coming?”

“Yeah.” Sara nodded. “She had that same tone that Daddy gets when he's pissed off.”

Dinah frowned. She knew that Laurel had her father’s temper. “We have to tell Moira and Oliver.” Dinah shoved her phone back in her purse. “There may be time to call it off and avoid an embarrassing situation. That is if you are sure?”

Sara nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Did I hear you say something about calling something off just now? Call what off?” Moira Queen asked as she walked into the room.

Dinah glanced at Sara before she answered. “Moira, I don't know for sure but we think that Laurel is thinking of standing up Oliver at the altar. She's not picking up my calls but she did speak to Sara earlier.”

Moira looked at Sara expectantly.

“Laurel found photos of Ollie and some blonde on his phone. She said they were taken last night. He was cheating on her.” Sara glanced at her mother. “She knows that he has been cheating on her the whole time they’ve been together.”

Moira took a breath. “Have you told Oliver what she said?”

“No. I'm still hoping she will show up.” Sara shifted on her feet. “Are you going to tell him?”

“No. We will wait to see if Laurel changes her mind. Excuse me. I need to speak to the caterer.” Moira walked out of the room,

“That was weird.” Sara frowned.

“Yes.” Dinah put her hand on Sara's arm. “I think we better keep this to ourselves for now. Moira is right. Laurel may change her mind.”

“Mom, she's not going to change her mind. I could hear it in her voice.” Sara shook her head. “Ollie is going to be pissed.”

Dinah sighed. She needed to decide if she should call her husband. She didn't want him to overreact and send out the police to track Laurel down. That would make a bad situation worse.

“Mom, Daddy is going to kill Ollie when he finds out he’s been cheating on Laurel.” Sara bit her lip.

Dinah nodded. “Let’s hope we can keep that from happening.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moira left the sitting room and walked into the garden. She needed to find out where Laurel was and there was someone she knew could tell her exactly that. She looked around and spotted who she was looking for. She headed for Felicity Smoak who was putting together a photo display for the reception. “Ms. Smoak, I need you to do something for me.”

Felicity looked up and put down the handful of cables she was holding. “Yes… Mrs. Queen. What do you need me to do?”

“I want you to track my future daughter in law's phone.” Moira waited a beat for it to sink in. She was in no mood to be subtle.

“Uh…. Okay. I can do that. I just need her number.” Felicity reached into her bag and pulled out her tablet and turned it on.

Moira found the contact on her phone and held it out with the number showing. “This is it.”

“Thanks.” Felicity typed in the number. “May I ask why I’m pinging her phone?”

“No, you may not.” Moira wasn’t in the mood for questions either.

“Oh! Um… Okay!” Felicity nodded and worked to ping Laurel’s phone. It took a few minutes but she found it. “Um… Mrs. Queen, this says that her phone is in California. She's almost 300 miles away and still moving south.” Felicity showed her the screen. “It looks like she’s heading for Mexico.”  

“Thank you.” Moira started to walk away but stopped. “Ms. Smoak, tell no one about this.”

“Yeah...uh hum… not a word.” Felicity turned off her tablet and put it back in her bag.

Moira nodded and walked away.

Felicity picked up the handful of cable and looked at it. She decided that should just leave before things got ugly. She could come back later and pack up. She picked up her bag and headed for the patio.

“Hey! Are you Felicity? Felicity Smoak?” Tommy Merlyn asked as he appeared in the doorway and blocked her way.

“Yes.” Felicity stopped walking. “I know who you are. You're Tommy Merlyn. The best man.”

“That’s me!” Tommy smiled. “I need you to come with me.”

“Uh…” Felicity looked around. “Where?”

“Upstairs.” Tommy grabbed her hand and tugged her to the door.

Felicity pulled her hand away. “Look I'm not here as …. I'm flattered but…. No!”

What do you think I want you to come upstairs for? Tommy squinted.

“You know for… um…” Felicity looked around then whispered. “Sex” 

“No! I don’t want you to come upstairs for that.” Tommy laughed. “Oliver wants to talk to you about the thing you were doing over there with the photo thing. He just wants to make sure you have enough photos. Come on.”

“Um. Okay.” Felicity let him lead her inside and up to Oliver's room.

Tommy opened the door to Oliver’s room and let her in. “I found her. I caught her just in time. She was just about to leave.”

Oliver stood in his tuxedo pants with suspenders and a white shirt. He was fastening his cufflink as he looked up. “Hi Felicity.”

“Hi.” Felicity looked around the room. “Wow! This is bigger than my whole apartment.” She suddenly remembered why she was there. “Oh right! You wanted to check the photos for the display. I have them right here on my tablet.” Felicity pulled her tablet out of her bag and turned it on. It took her just a second to find the file with the photos.

Oliver looked at Tommy then at the door. He wanted to talk to Felicity in private. He thought it might make her more comfortable.

Tommy took the hint right away. He nodded and slipped quietly out of the room leaving them alone.

Felicity found the file on her tablet and walked over to Oliver. “I used all but three that were sent to me. I don't think the bride wants to see photos of herself covered in mud.” She offered him the tablet.

“What was my mother talking to you about?” Oliver asked as he took the tablet. “I saw her talking to you.”

“I can't… she said…” Felicity bit her lip. “I promised her that I wouldn’t talk about it.” 

Oliver smiled. “It's okay, Felicity. I won't tell her you said anything. Tell me please.”

“She wanted me to ping someone’s phone.” Felicity blurted out. She wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t want to say no. I mean I work for her.”   

“The bride's phone?” Oliver waited for an answer.

“Yes.” Felicity bit her lip to keep from saying more.

“You found out where she is, didn’t you? Felicity you have to tell me. Where is Laurel?” Oliver asked.

“California and heading to Mexico from the direction she was traveling.” Felicity scrunched up her face. “I don’t think she’s going to make it back in time for the wedding. She was pretty far away.”

“Mexico? Thanks.” Oliver handed the tablet back to Felicity then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Sorry.” Felicity put her tablet back in her bag. “Can I go now?”

“Not just yet. There’s still one more thing I need to talk to you about.” Oliver stood up and took a step towards her. “Felicity, I need to get married today and I would like you to be my bride. Would you marry me, Felicity?”

“What!?” Felicity started to laugh then stopped when she saw the look on his face. “You're serious. Like really serious.”

“I have to be married by midnight on my birthday. If I'm not married, I lose my inheritance. I lose everything.” Oliver took a breath. “Please Felicity. I need your help.”

“Wow!” Felicity blinked. “But me?”

“Yeah. Youre my friend and I like you. You're beautiful. You've helped me out a few times when I had problems with my computer so I know you're smart.” Oliver took her hands in his. “I know that this is the last thing you expected me to ask you to do but I thought as my friend you would help me out. Will you marry me?”

“Uh… I like you too. I mean… what's not to like… you're hot… nice…   and…rich… but you’re my friend. I don’t know…why…” Felicity's cheeks turned pink.  “I'm going to stop talking now.”

“If you help me, I can help you.” Oliver smiled and thought a moment. “Do you have college loans? I could pay them off for you once were married. Maybe buy your parents a car… a house.”

“I went to M.I.T on scholarship. I didn't have loans. My mom has a car and she has an apartment close to her job that she likes.” Felicity stopped talking and looked up into his blue eyes. Her heart melted. What was she thinking? She actually wanted to marry him but this was crazy. Or was it?

Oliver could feel her about to give in. “It's just for one year. That’s all. At the end of the year we could get a divorce and go back to our lives.”

“One year? Do I live here?” Felicity asked. She couldn’t believe that she was actually thinking of doing marrying him.

“Yes or we could get our own place.” Oliver shifted on his feet nervously. If she said ‘no’ he was really screwed. Felicity was the only person he trusted not to take advantage of the situation.

“I have another question.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Are we talking _married_ married or fake married?”

“I will let you decide what we are. I don’t think we really have to decide that right away.” Oliver smiled. “Are we doing this?”

“One condition… you are faithful to me for the entire year. Even if we decide that the marriage is in name only we need to look like we are really married.” Felicity took a breath. “I mean it, Oliver.”   

Oliver nodded. “I will agree to that condition. It’s the least I can do.”

“Okay!” Felicity took a breath to steady her nerves. “We are going to do this. I mean ‘yes’.”

“Great!” Oliver kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you Felicity. I just have to get a new marriage license and you need a dress.” He reached for his phone. “Size 2?”

“Oh! Now!? Like right now?” Felicity's eyes widened.

“Yes! Now. Everything is here and we have a judge to marry us on the way.” Oliver frowned. “I thought I said we were doing it today.”

Felicity nodded. “I have to call my mom. She won’t be happy that she isn’t here but there isn’t time for her to get here.”

Oliver dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. “Felicity, what is your middle name?”

Felicity sat down on a chair and reached into her bag for her phone. “It’s Felicity Megan Smoak. S..M..O..A..K. I am a size 2, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Oliver grinned. “In a few hours it will be Felicity Queen.”

Felicity smiled and nodded. She dialed her mom. “Mom I'm getting married.” There was a squeal on the other end. “Mom! Mom! No Mom! I'm not pregnant. Mom!”

Oliver chuckled and picked up his tuxedo jacket off the bed. He left the room to make his calls.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oliver finished making his calls a few minutes later and was about to go back in his room when he saw his mother walking toward him.

“Mom?” Oliver frowned. He knew she was coming to tell him about laurel from the serious look on her face.

“Oliver, I'm afraid that I have bad news for you.” Moira hesitated. “It’s about Laurel.”

"It’s okay Mom. I already know that Laurel isn’t coming and she’s on her way to Mexico.” Oliver watched his mother blink in surprise. “Felicity Smoak told me.”

“Oh I see.” Moira didn't look pleased. “I didn’t know you and Ms. Smoak knew each other.”

“I made her tell me.” Oliver didn't want his mother to think Felicity volunteered the information. “Mom, have you canceled anything yet?”

“No. I was waiting until I spoke with you.” Moira frowned at her son. “I was just about to call the judge to cancel. I thought we could still have cocktails and a buffet for those that show up. I’m sure the Lances have already spread the word by now.”

“Don't cancel anything. I’m still getting married today.” Oliver watched the disbelief wash over his mothers face.   

“Oliver, I don’t think you understand.” Moira put her hand on her son’s arm. “Laurel is hundreds of miles away. She is probably on her way to Mexico and I don’t think there is any way possible for you to get married today.”

“Mom, it is possible for it to happen today." Oliver put his hand over his mother’s on his arm. “I have someone who is willing to marry me right now and I’m going to do it today.”

“You aren’t going to wait for Laurel to come back?” Moira asked.

“No Mom. I don’t think I’ll get another chance with Laurel. Oliver let out a breath. I think I pretty much burned that bridge.”

“Your father's will states that you have to be married by midnight your twenty fifth birthday.” Moira looked at Oliver with a very serious expression on her face.” You have some time you could go to Laurel and talk some sense into her. Apologize. You don't have to marry just anyone.”

“Mom, Laurel won't change her mind this time. I'm going to marry Felicity Smoak.” Oliver watched his mother’s face change into a cold mask. “She knows about my inheritance problem and she is willing to help me. Mom, she’s my friend.”

“Oliver, this isn’t her problem. Do you really want to burden her with this?” Moira asked.

“She already said that she would do it.” Oliver smiled. “Everything is in motion.”

“You told her that you have to be married for at least a year. And she agreed to that?” Moira asked.

“Yes she did. I already called the courthouse for a new license and the bridal shop is bringing over dresses for her to choose from.” Oliver looked at his mother. “Mom. Please.”  

“Well what can I say? You have it all handled. I’ll speak with Laurel's mother. We should cancel their guests.” Moira took a deep breath. “I really hope you're not taking advantage of Ms. Smoak.”

“I'm not.” Oliver smiled. “Felicity is way too smart for that.” 

The bedroom door opened and Felicity looked out. “There you are.” Felicity saw Moira standing there. “Hi.”

“Hello. I hear you’re about to be my daughter in law.” Moira’s tone was very cold.  

“Yes.” Felicity picked at her fingers nervously. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s not up to me. Oliver is the one that you’re marrying. At least you’re not a prostitute or a stripper.” Moira gave Oliver a chilly glance before walking away.

“Sorry. She was just surprised.” Oliver shifted on his feet.

“It's okay. My mom didn't believe me when I told her I was marrying Oliver Queen. She thought I was pregnant then she asked me if was feeling okay.” Felicity shrugged. “Moms…..”

Oliver chuckled. “I know.”

By the time Moira reached the foyer, Quentin Lance was already waiting. He looked up as she came down the stairs.

“Quentin.” Moira saw the look on his face and knew she was about to get an earful. There was nothing to do what let him have his say.  

“What did your son do to make my girl run away like this?” Quentin asked. He took a breath and continued. “You know I didn’t like it when they took up where they left off after Oliver was found on that damn island. I couldn’t change Laurel’s mind when she got back with him. Now look what’s happened. My girl has her heart broken because of your son.”

“Oliver did what he usually does.” Moira shook her head. “He went out with Tommy. I will let your imagination fill in the rest. I don’t know the details of exactly what happened.”  

“Di and Sara are calling our guests to tell them not to come but I saw the caterers still setting up. Aren't you going to cancel everything?” Quentin gave her a hard look. “There can’t be a wedding without a bride.”

“No. I haven’t canceled anything. Since Laurel won't be marrying Oliver, he has decided to marry someone else. Today.” Moira shrugged. “So I still have a wedding to host.”

"You have to be kidding me!" Quentin nearly shouted.

“I am completely serious.” Moira sighed.

Dinah and Sara walked out of the sitting room. They both looked at Moira and Quentin.

“What is it?” Dinah asked. “What’s going on?”

“Oliver is going to marry some girl off the street.” Quentin growled. “Or is she one he hired to humiliate my Laurel?”

“Ollie is going to do what?” Thea came down the stairs. “But he loves Laurel. She's just running late. She has been looking forward to this forever.”

“No Thea. Laurel isn’t coming.” Sara glanced at her parents. “Laurel found photos of Ollie and some skanky blonde having sex on his phone this morning.”

Tommy walked into the foyer from the back of the house and everyone turned to look at him. “Why are you all looking at me?”

“Tommy, didn’t you take Ollie out last night?” Thea asked.

“We went to a few places.” Tommy started to feel uncomfortable. “Why?”

Is Oliver marrying the blonde from last night?” Quentin asked. “The one whose photos are on his phone?”

“No. He’s going to marry the IT girl from the company.” Tommy grinned. “She has this hot librarian thing going on that Ollie really likes. It’s kind of a thing with him.”

Thea elbowed tommy in the ribs.

“Ugh.” Tommy looked at Moira. “Ollie says she's a nice girl. They are friends.”

“I don't understand. Why can't he just wait until Laurel comes back so they can talk it out?” Dinah rubbed her temple.

“Robert put a condition in his will that says Oliver must be married by midnight on his twenty fifth birthday or he is completely disinherited.” Moira admitted. “He doesn't believe Laurel will come around in time. He asked Ms. Smoak to marry him and she agreed. Frankly I didn’t know they knew each other.”

“She helped with his laptop.” Thea volunteered. “I heard him on the phone sending her flowers and I asked why.”

“This is insane. He should just call Laurel and tell her to head back.” Quentin shook his head. “Crazy! Just crazy! What kind of a girl would marry Oliver knowing what kind of a guy he is? She must be crazy.”

“She seems pretty normal to me.” Tommy shrugged.

There was a knock on the front door. Thea went to answer it. A delivery man handed her an envelope and had her sign his clipboard.

Just before Thea closed the door, she saw two women coming towards her with armfuls of garment bags. 

“Mr. Queen called us. We are from the bridal boutique.” The short older woman smiled at her.

Thea looked back at Moira.

“Thea, take them to Oliver’s room. Ms. Smoak is there waiting.” Moira waved them upstairs.

“You know people are going to wonder why the bride isn’t the bride.” Quentin sighed. “But that’s your problem. Sara. Di. Let’s get out of here.”

Quentin hustled them out and slammed the door behind him.

Moira turned to Tommy with a glare. “What were you and Oliver thinking? Going out like that and taking photos of…? Moira sighed and threw up her hands in frustration. “I don’t want to know what was going on in those photos. I’m just angry that you both showed poor judgment.”   

“We were drunk so we weren’t thinking.” Tommy took a breath and continued. “Moira, Oliver doesn’t love Laurel, really love her. If he did he wouldn’t be sleeping with any girl that offered. After what he’s been through, you can’t expect him to come home and fall in line.”

Moira sighed. She knew that Tommy was right. She glared at Tommy one more time before going to check on the preparations.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thea knocked on Oliver’s bedroom door. “Ollie, the dresses are here.”

Oliver opened the door. “Great! Thea, can you help Felicity get ready? I’m going to go find Tommy.” Oliver stepped out of the way.

“Sure.” Thea nodded. “This came for you too.”  She handed Oliver the envelope and waved the women inside. “The bride is in here.”

The women put the garment bags on the bed and started unzip them.

“Thanks Speedy. Be nice. She's going to be family in a few hours.” Oliver kissed his sister on the cheek and headed down the hallway.

Thea went inside the room. “Hi!”

Felicity stood up and smiled at Thea. “Hi I’m Felicity. You’re Oliver’s sister, Thea.”

Thea walked over to Felicity so they could talk quietly. “How did Ollie talk you into to this? Do you and he have history?”

“No. He didn’t talk me into anything really. He's my friend and he needs help so I’m helping him. We never dated or anything.  We don't have any kind of history like that. I've helped him out with some tech things since he came home. That’s how we know each other.” Felicity explained. “I never met him before he was on the island.”

“That’s a lot for a friend to do.” Thea frowned. “I mean you’re giving up at least a year of your life for him.”

“A year is really not that long if you think about it.” Felicity shrugged. “Oliver has always been nice to me. He's never been rude or hit on me. He respects me. I respect him too.”

Thea looked at Felicity. “That doesn't sound like Ollie at all.”

“Ollie?” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Tommy called him that. I’ve always called him Oliver. He doesn’t seem like an Ollie to me.”

“That’s so weird. It’s like my brother isn’t my brother around you.” Thea shook her head. “You should pick a dress. I'll help you get ready. Some of these dresses are a two person job to get into.”

“Thea, can I ask a big favor?” Felicity hesitated for a moment. “I need a maid of honor. I don’t have anyone I can call on such short notice. Would you do it, please?”

“Yeah. I'd love too.” Thea smiled. She looked at the dresses on the bed and pointed to one. “That’s a lot of poof.”

“Yeah.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Maybe not so much poof but something simple. Maybe some lace.”

Thea spotted a simple dress with lace and beading. “Felicity, here is a dress that would look killer on you. It’s not poofy and its kinda sexy.”

Felicity gasped when she saw the one Thea pointed at. “Oh that's gorgeous. That’s the one!”

Oliver walked down stairs and met Tommy in the foyer. “Is the coast clear? Are the Lances gone?”

“Yeah. Quentin was pissed. If you had been here, he might have shot you.” Tommy sighed. "Look Ollie, this was my fault. I shouldn't have taken you to that dive bar. I knew what was going to happen in a place like that. We were going to get drunk and stupid.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Oliver patted tommy on the shoulder. “But for the next year I’m going to be out of circulation. No more wild partying or girls that I can’t remember their names. I am going to be a perfect husband.”

Tommy laughed. “You're kidding, right? You? Out of circulation? I'll believe it when I see it.”

“I promised Felicity that I would be faithful for the entire time she and I are together. That was the only way that Felicity would agree to do this.” Oliver sighed. “I'm going to honor the agreement. I owe her big for this.”

“Ollie, you have never been faithful to any girl in your life. Not even Laurel. You like Felicity don’t you?” Tommy grinned. “You have a thing for her.”

“She’s a friend.” Oliver shrugged but the slight blush gave him away.

“Who is about to be your wife…. And the only woman you get to see naked for the next year.” Tommy laughed. “You should just admit it.”

Oliver sighed. “Tommy, leave it alone. She and I are just friends.”

Tommy laughed. “Okay buddy but you know I'm right. You have a thing for her.”

Felicity was putting the final touches on her makeup when Moira walked into the room.

Thea looked at her mother and frowned. “Hi Mom.”

“Thea, I want to speak to … Felicity for a moment.” Moira smiled at her daughter. Could you give us some privacy?”

“Okay. I’ll go change for the wedding.” Thea slowly walked to the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Moira waited for the door to close before speaking. “What did my son offer you to do this? Is he paying you?”

“No!” Felicity put the makeup brush down. “He didn't have to offer me anything.” Felicity stood up. “He's my friend and he needs help. I just want to help him.”

“Laurel and Oliver were together for years. What makes you think you can walk in and take her place?” Moira looked Felicity up and down. “Have you and my son been sleeping together?”

“No!” Felicity took a breath. “I’m not taking her place. She gave it up. I have heard the gossip. I know he cheated on her the whole time they’ve been together. Before the island and after. I don't think that being together as a couple means that they are meant to be.” Felicity took a breath. “I don’t have any expectations that Oliver will fall in love with me. I don't know what will happen when the year is over. Right now all I know is that my friend needs my help and I'm going to help him.”

Moira was quiet for a moment. “I didn't know you and Oliver were friends. I didn’t know you knew each other.”

“Yeah we do.” Felicity smiled. “Oliver has a good heart. Even with everything that he's been through, he tries to be a good person.”

Moira sighed. She looked Felicity up and down. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. Thea helped me get ready.” Felicity looked down at her dress. “Do I pass? If I do, I would really like to get this over with.”

Moira nodded. “Thank you for being Oliver's friend.”

Thea knocked on the door and came in. She looked at Felicity. “Everything okay?”

“We were just getting better acquainted.” Felicity smiled at Moira. “Isn't that right?”

“Yes.” Moira smiled. “The guests are here and I will go get things started.”

Felicity let out a breath when Moira left the room. “Your mom is not happy with any of this. I don’t think she likes me.”

“She and Laurel were close.” Thea smiled. “She'll get to know you and it'll be okay.”

Felicity almost didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. The wedding gown showed off her curves. It was like a dream. A wonderful scary dream.

Felicity turned back to Thea. “I hope so. I know Oliver is close with his mom. I don’t want to get between them.”

“You won’t. Mom liked Laurel because she saw herself in her. You know the executive's wife type.” Thea smiled. “You are really different. That’s not a bad thing but it’s not exactly what Mom expected.”

Felicity picked up her bouquet. “Believe me, I’m the last person I would think of when it comes to Oliver’s wife.”

“Felicity, I think you should wear this.” Thea held out a bracelet. “My dad gave it to me. It’s sapphires and diamonds. You need a something borrowed… blue… and old.”

“Thanks.” Felicity took the bracelet and put it on. “Its beautiful. I like that it's from your dad. In a way, it will be like he's here today.”

“I like that.” Thea smiled. “What about something new?”

Felicity thought for a moment. “Oh! You can be my something new. My new friend and soon to be sister in law.”

“Sounds like we have everything. We should head downstairs.” Thea picked up her bouquet. “Are you nervous?”

“A little.” Felicity took a deep breath. “Let's go.”

They walked out of the room and headed for the garden.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy offered Oliver a flask as they stood waiting for the last of the guests to be seated. Oliver shook his head.

Tommy shrugged and took a drink then put it back in his jacket pocket.

“Do you have the rings?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” Tommy put his hand in his pocket to double check. “Nervous? You should take a drink.”

“No. I’m not nervous and the last thing I need is a drink.” Oliver took a breath. He looked over at his Moira and nodded to signal that he was ready. “Tommy, my mom is waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me to do what?” Tommy frowned.

“She’s waiting for you to escort her up the aisle.” Oliver glared at him. “Go so we can get this over with.”

Tommy grinned. “You are nervous.”

Oliver walked over to the altar. Tommy went to escort Moira down the aisle.

Just inside the door to the garden, Thea and Felicity waited for their cue.

“Are you still nervous?” Thea asked as she watched Felicity play with the ribbon on her bouquet.

“Yeah but it will be over quick. Right? I mean it won't take that long to say two words and… kiss.” Felicity looked at the bouquet of white roses in her hand.

“Thanks for doing this, Felicity. I know Ollie really appreciates it.” Thea put her hand on Felicity’s arm. “I do too.”

“He's my friend and it's only for a year.” Felicity took a deep breath. “It’s starting. Your mother is in her seat.”

The music changed and Thea smoothed her dress with her hand. “That's my cue.”

Felicity nodded.

Thea patted Felicity's arm then slipped through the door.

“Come on you can do this.” Felicity muttered to herself. “Just walk down the aisle and say I do. That's it. And kiss him. I have to kiss him… in front of everybody. Frack!”

The music changed again and the door opened wide.

“Oh that’s me!” Felicity plastered a smile on her face and started down the aisle.

Tommy saw Felicity and leaned over to whisper. “Oliver, you lucky bastard. She is hot.”

Oliver blinked in surprise when he saw Felicity. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

As Felicity walked, she heard gasps and excited whispers on either side of the aisle. She assumed it was because they were expecting Laurel and not someone they had never seen before.

When Felicity reached the altar, she handed her bouquet to Thea and took Oliver’s hands. She looked into his eyes and focused on him as the judge started to speak.

Oliver stared at Felicity in awe. She was gorgeous in the form fitting white gown. Her hair was done up in a loose knot and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She looked completely different than she had when he asked her to marry him.

The judge asked if there were any objections. Moira turned in her seat and stared down the guests. No one said a word but there were several confused faces.

Both said “i do” to the judge's question and they repeated the standard vows. Oliver slipped a ring on her finger and she slipped one on his.

“By the power invested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The judge leaned forward and whispered. “You should kiss her now.”

Oliver leaned over and Felicity met him halfway. The kiss was soft and lingering. When they separated, Felicity blushed slightly and Oliver let out a breath.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Oliver and Felicity Queen.” The judge exclaimed.

Thea handed Felicity her bouquet and smiled.

Felicity smiled back. She felt Oliver's hand on her back and looked up at him.

“Ready?” Oliver whispered.

Felicity nodded and they started to walk back up the aisle inside and to the sitting room.

The judge came in. “Mr. Queen, I thought you were marrying someone else. The license you gave me at the rehearsal dinner had the name Dinah Laurel Lance on it. Your mother came to me and told me this woman's name at the last moment. I hope you have a valid marriage license with her name on it.”

“Yes I do.” Oliver pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. “Sorry for the confusion. This license has Felicity's name on it.”

“Well let's get that signed shall we?” The judge took a pen out of his pocket and signed his name. “Your mother’s parties are always the best in the city. I don't want to miss a minute.”

Tommy and Thea came in.

“Mom said we needed to come in here.” Thea looked at Oliver.

“You need to sign the marriage license.” Oliver said.

Oliver signed then passed the pen to Felicity.

“Come over here.”  The judge waved them over. “We need the best man and maid of honor to sign as witnesses.”

Felicity handed the pen to Thea. Thea signed then gave it to Tommy.

Tommy looked at the pen then at the license. “Isn't there some tradition where the last one to sign is the next one married.”

Thea rolled her eyes. “Just sign it, Tommy.”

Tommy sighed and signed his name. “There but I don’t plan on ever getting married.” He held out the pen.

“We'll see.” The judge laughed. “All you party boys eventually settle down and get married.” The judge put the pen in his pocket and pointed to Oliver. “Just look at him.”

Moira walked in. “Is everything taken care of?”

“Yes Mrs. Queen.” The judge smiled. “Everything is in order. We can get to that lovely party you have planned now.”

“Thank you for your patience. I know this was confusing.” Moira smiled at the judge. “We should all get to the party. The guests are waiting.”

Oliver put his hand on Felicity's back and winked at her. “Are you ready sweetheart?”

“Yes… honey.” Felicity bit her lip to keep from laughing.

They all went to the garden door. Felicity and Oliver stayed to be announced while the others went outside.

“You are stunning.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity smiled. “Thanks.”

“You really, really are… just …. Amazing!” Oliver’s cheeks turned pink.

Felicity blinked in surprise. “Oh… um …. You're amazing too.”

Tommy poked his head back inside. “Hey, they are waiting. Just so you know, I will be making sure there's a lot of kissing going on.”

Felicity laughed nervously.

Oliver glared at Tommy then guided Felicity out into the garden.

There were a few moments of polite applause as Oliver and Felicity went to their table.

Tommy held up a glass and tapped it with a spoon. Thea caught his eye and did the same. Soon the whole room was clinking their glasses.

Oliver leaned close. “We should kiss so they'll stop.”

“Um hum.” Felicity leaned towards Oliver and they kissed. It was soft and sweet.

Oliver glared at Tommy when it was over. “Do that again and I'll break your hand.”

“Ollie, you have to make it look real, don't you?” Tommy grinned.

“I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.” Oliver glanced back at Felicity.

“Looks like she was enjoying it to me.” Tommy snickered. “Did I see tongue?”

Before Oliver could respond, Felicity leaned over and whispered. “Please stop.”

“Oh come on! You two are loving it and you know it.” Tommy laughed.

Felicity sighed. “I can make it look like you never existed. No birth certificate. No driver’s license. No transcripts from school. Everything gone! Your own parents won’t even know you ever existed.”

“She's kidding, right?” Tommy laughed.

Oliver grinned. “She’s not kidding.”

Felicity smiled and nodded.

“Okay… I will not do that again.” Tommy cleared his throat. “She's a little scary, Ollie.”

Oliver laughed. He kissed Felicity on the cheek. “Sorry.”

“It's okay.” Felicity reached out and put her hand over Oliver’s. “The ring is pretty.”

“It belonged to my grandmother.” Oliver looked at her hand on his. “My father's mother.”

Felicity wiggled her fingers so the diamonds sparkled.

“That’s Thea’s bracelet.” Oliver smiled. “She let you borrow it?”

“Yeah. She said your dad gave it to her.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “Do you mind?”

“No. It was sweet of her to do that.” Oliver looked over at Thea. “She must like you.”

“I like her.” Felicity leaned against Oliver's shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m just upset with myself for messing up and with Laurel for taking off.” Oliver admitted.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Felicity kissed his cheek. “Let’s just enjoy the party. I hear you mom throws awesome parties.”

Oliver smiled. He leaned closer and kissed her. It was soft and sweet like the others. He relaxed for the first time all day.

Felicity was beginning to like being kissed by her new husband. She knew it was just for appearances but her heart skipped a beat every time his lips touched hers.

What Felicity didn't realize, Oliver was having the same reaction to kissing her. Oliver was just better at hiding it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The reception was rushed even though it was planned to last for hours. Oliver and Felicity went through the motions and acted the happy couple through the whole thing.

The toasts from Thea and Tommy were quick and very general. Both Oliver and Felicity were very grateful of that.

Oliver reluctantly allowed himself to be led out on the dance floor. Felicity was surprised at his discomfort.

Felicity tapped Oliver on the shoulder while they were dancing. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t dance.” Oliver took a breath. “I really can’t. I’m not just trying to get out of this.”

“Then we just sway to the music. Can you do that?” Felicity put her arms around his neck.

“I can do that.” Oliver smiled and put his arm around her waist. “I’m sorry. I’m such a terrible dancer.”

“Oliver Queen has a flaw.” Felicity laughed. “That’s hilarious.”

“Why is that hilarious?” Oliver frowned.

“I assumed that a billionaire playboy would be an excellent dancer. You know, so you can charm all those leggy models and socialites.” Felicity giggled.

Oliver blushed. “I usually just smile and wave my money clip at them. It works most of the time.”

“Didn’t work with me.” Felicity smiled up at him.

“No. You are too smart for that.” Oliver leaned down closer to her ear. “I would never treat you like that.”

“I know.” Felicity tipped her head up and kissed him. “I’m glad you know better than to try that with me.”

“Would it have worked?” Oliver asked.

“Not for a second.” Felicity laughed.

“Where are we going on our honeymoon?” Oliver asked. “We need to come up with somewhere to go. Just for a week, maybe two. Any ideas?”

“I’ve always wanted to see Tuscany.” Felicity shrugged.

“Then we go to Tuscany. Do you have a passport?” Oliver glanced over at his mother. “I can get the jet for the trip.”

“You’re serious?” Felicity’s eyes widened. “You want to go to Tuscany with me?”

“Felicity, the bride and groom usually go on the honeymoon together.” Oliver smirked.

“We can’t just take off.” Felicity tilted her head and blinked. “We need hotel rooms and a schedule for tours and activities.”

“It’s a honeymoon. We can play it by ear.” Oliver shrugged. “We are supposed to be in love. People in love don’t do tours and activities. They have…”

“I get the picture, Oliver.” Felicity looked down.

“Hey.” Oliver tilted her chin back up so he could look in her eyes. “We can make plans once we get there. We can swing by your place so you can pack a bag.” He smiled at her.

Felicity smiled back at him. “I’m game with playing it by ear. Tuscany. Wow. I thought I would have to wait until I was old and retired to get there.”

“No, all you had to do was marry me.” Oliver smiled. “Let’s get this party over with so we can get the hell out of here.”

“All we have left to do is the cake. What kind of cake is it?” Felicity looked at the monster of a cake sitting on the table behind their table. “It’s huge.”

“Its raspberry something.” Oliver shrugged. “Laurel picked it out. All the ones she made me taste were all the same to me.”

“As long as it's not nuts. I’m allergic to nuts.” Felicity squinted at the cake. “I wonder if it has nuts.”

“I’ll take the first bite to make sure.” Oliver looked at the cake too. “If its nuts then I’ll drop it before you have to eat it.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Felicity looked over at Moira. “You mom is looking at her watch. She’s as ready to get this over with as we are.”

“I would guess, she has had to answer a lot of questions from the guests.” Oliver watched as Moira downed the glass of champagne she was holding and picked up another. “We had better hurry this along before she gets drunk.”

“Oliver, she might be there already from the way she’s drinking that champagne.” Felicity looked back at the cake. “We better do this.”

Oliver grinned. “We have been doing a lot of _this_ all day.” 

Felicity laughed. “Yeah. This is starting to be a thing with us.”

Once the dance was over, Oliver took Felicity's hand and headed for the cake.

Thea tapped him on the shoulder. “You're supposed to dance with mom.”

“I don't think mom is going to be able to stand for much longer if we don't skip ahead.” Oliver leaned over to whisper in Theas ear. “We are going to cut the cake and get out of here.”

Thea looked at Moira and smiled. “She's trashed. Cut the cake and go. Tommy and I can handle the guests after you gone.”

Oliver smiled and waved at Moira. He leaned down to whisper again. “You need to get her into bed before she makes a scene.”

“Cut the cake, Ollie. Kiss you bride and get the hell out of here.” Thea patted him on his shoulder.

“Thanks Thea.” Oliver nodded to felicity.

“Thanks.” Felicity hugged Thea.

Moira walked over. “The photographer is waiting in the foyer for photos for your wedding album.”

“Mom….” Oliver started but Felicity put her hand on his chest.

“Oliver, we should do it.” Felicity looked at Moira. “Where should we stand?”

“He is set up in the foyer.” Moira took a breath and started to walk but wobbled slightly.

“Hey Mom.” Oliver slipped his arm around Moira’s waist and guided her to the foyer.

Thea went to find Tommy.

A few minutes later, The Queen family stood in front to the staircase and had their photos taken. Oliver and Tommy posed while Thea tried to help Moira to her room.

“Thea, I’m fine.” Moira took Thea’s hand off her shoulder. “I need to see to the guests.”

“Mom, Tommy and I can get them on their way after they’ve had their cake. Let me get you upstairs. Thea put her hand on Moira’s shoulder again.

“Really Thea, I’m fine.” Moira shook her head. “I’m not drunk. I will switch to sparkling water if that’s what your upset about.”

Thea glanced at Oliver. He nodded. “Okay Mom but if you start dancing on a table, you’re going upstairs.”

Moira laughed.”Not in these shoes.”

“Is that it?” Felicity asked the photographer.

“Mrs. Queen, I need one of you in you dress and then one of just the happy couple.” The photographer answered.

Felicity glanced at Moira then realized he was speaking to her. “Oh! I’m Mrs. Queen! Right!” Felicity nodded. She stood where he showed her and waited for it to be over.

Finally the man waved Oliver over. Oliver put his arms around Felicity’s waist from behind then they faced each other with the bouquet between them.

“Are we done? The cake is calling us.” Oliver grinned.

“Yes Mr. Queen we’re done with the album shots.” The photographer grinned. “I would like to confirm the email that I’m to send the proofs.”

Felicity gave him her email address then they headed for the cake.

They cut the cake then Felicity fed Oliver a bite.

“Uh Ollie, the bride was supposed to be fed first.” Thea glared at Oliver.

Oliver winked at his sister. He fed a bite of cake to felicity.

Felicity made a face and reached for a glass of champagne. “That is horrible. It tastes like sugar coated dust.”

Oliver chuckled. He picked up his glass. “To my bride!”

Felicity intertwined arms with Oliver. “To my husband.”

They both took a sip and separated.

Thea mouthed the word ‘go’.

Oliver took Felicity’s hand and led her out of the ballroom and upstairs to his room.

“We change.” Oliver pulled off his jacket. “I throw some things in a bag grab my passport and we go to your place so you can do the same then the airport.”

“Uh huh.” Felicity looked for her clothes. “Where's my clothes?”

Oliver called out from the closet. “They're in here. Just a minute.”

Felicity tried to reach the zipper on the dress and failed. “Oliver, I can't unzip this.”

Oliver came out in jeans and a sweater carrying jacket and a duffle bag. “Turn around.”

Felicity turned around and waited as Oliver slowly unzipped the dress.

Oliver felt his heart rate increase as he pulled the zipper down. He squelched an urge to kiss her bare shoulder. “There all done.”

“Thanks.” Felicity hugged the dress to her as she walked into the closet. “Shit! This is as big as my bedroom.” 

Oliver took a deep breath and leaned on the back of the sofa. He had to get under control before something happened between them. Something Felicity might regret ever happened.

“I guess it’s okay to leave my dress in there. I hung it up.” Felicity came out of the closet a few minutes later. She had changed and was carrying her bag. “Are you okay?”

“Champagne….” Oliver took a breath. “I don’t have the alcohol tolerance I had before the island.”

Felicity came over and looked up at him. “Consider that a perk. We need to get out of here.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah.”

“I almost forgot.” Felicity held out her wrist. “I need to take off Thea’s bracelet.”

Oliver unclasped the bracelet. He opened the desk drawer and dropped it in. “We can tell her where it is on our way out. Grab you bouquet.”

Felicity picked up the bouquet and smiled as Oliver put his hand on her back.

Thea had arranged the single woman in the foyer. Felicity paused on the stairs, turned and threw the bouquet over her shoulder.

There was laughter below then Oliver laughed.

Felicity looked to see who had the bouquet. She laughed when she saw who had it.

Tommy Merlyn stood there with an annoyed look on his face holding the bouquet. “She threw it at my head.”

Thea laughed even harder. Your next Tommy!    


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Oliver and Felicity ran to the limo through a shower of rose petals. Oliver handed off his duffel bag to the driver and the got inside.

“Oh my god.” Felicity laughed. “I was not aiming for his head. I swear. I just chucked it over my shoulder.”

The driver got in and Felicity gave him her address. He pulled away from the house and had them on their way.

Oliver laughed. “Tommy is going to think about that for a while. He was already worried that marriage was contagious.”

“Oh!” Felicity giggled. She reached up and plucked a rose petal from Oliver’s hair. “At least, they didn’t throw rice or birdseed.” She reached up again to get another petal from his hair and just smiled as Oliver sat still for her. “One more and I think that’s it. Do I have any in my hair?”

“Um hum.” Oliver carefully picked out a few petals. “That’s all i see.”

Felicity took the petals from him and started to open the window. “Make a wish!”

“Okay.” Oliver watched as she let the wind take the petals from her hand. “Do I tell you what it is?”

“No! Just tell me when it comes true.” Felicity closed the window. She reached over and picked up his hand. “Why is your ring so plain?”

“It’s the one I picked out.” Oliver looked at his hand. “I would have used my grandfather’s but he never wore one. I would have liked to have used my dad’s but …”

“Right.” Felicity played with his fingers. They weren't soft like she expected but calloused and scarred.

Oliver watched her playing with his fingers. “Laurel still has the engagement ring that fits together with your wedding ring. I'll have to get it back.”

Felicity looked up at him. “I’m sorry she left you like that. I know it must have been a shock.”

Oliver shook his head. “It’s my fault. I’m glad you accepted my proposal. I put you on the spot. Now you’re stuck with me for a year.”

“I would hardly call married to you stuck.” Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder. “Let’s call it an adventure.”

“Hmm.” Oliver kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad that I’m on this adventure with you.”

Felicity closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

When Oliver heard it, he felt a rush of emotion. If she was just his friend, why was he getting so emotional? He had no idea how to explain it.

The driver pulled up in front of Felicity’s building a few minutes later.

Oliver helped Felicity out of the limo and looked around. They were in the middle of the Glades. “So this is where you live?”

“It's quiet here.” Felicity walked up to the door and unlocked it. She turned back to look at him. “Are you going to stay here or come up?”

Oliver smiled and went to hold the door open. “I can’t wait to see your place.”

Felicity smiled. “I suppose it won’t be my place anymore. I’ll be moving into the mansion soon.”

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Oliver pushed the call button when they reached the elevator.

“We are married. There’s plenty of room for two in your room.” Felicity looked up at him. “I might need to have extra room in the closet for my shoes. I love shoes.”

Oliver chuckled.

They got in the elevator. Felicity pushed the button for her floor. She squinted at Oliver as if in thought.

“What?” Oliver grinned. “Do I have cake in my beard.” He wiped his face and winked at her.

“No. I was just wondering what I’m going to tell my mom about you. I mean... she knows you are a billionaire party boy. I was just wondering if I should tell her how you have always been nice to me.” Felicity frowned. “Oliver, you aren't attracted to me, are you? That is why you never hit on me, isn’t it?”

“Felicity…” Oliver caressed her cheek. “I just don’t know how to talk to a woman who can see through my bullshit.”

Felicity laughed. “You mean like what you just said?”

The elevator doors opened. Felicity took him by the hand and led him down the hall. She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall.

Oliver took the key from her and opened the door. He looked at her then suddenly swooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. He closed the door with his foot.

“Oliver! Put me down.” Felicity giggled. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“You’re light as a feather.” Oliver sat her down on the sofa. He sat down next to her. “I thought that was what I was supposed to do. You know…. For luck.”

Felicity laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and headed for her bedroom. “I won't be long.”

Oliver leaned back and got comfortable. “I'll be right here.”

It was almost an hour later when Felicity came out of the bedroom with two suitcases.

Oliver stood up and stretched. “I thought that would take longer.”

“Really?” Felicity frowned.

“Thea takes days to pack.” Oliver explained.

“Oh!” Felicity smiled. “I'm ready to go.”

“You have your passport?” Oliver took the suitcases from her.

Felicity patted the tote bag top of one of the suitcases. “Yes!”

“Let’s go!” Oliver followed her out of the apartment then waited as she locked the door.

They went down to the limo. The driver took the suitcases and put them in the trunk. Within minutes, they were on the way to the airport

On the way to the airport, Felicity booked a room at a Tuscany hotel and rented a car for them when they get there.

Once the plane was in the air Oliver got up and took a blanket out of a compartment near the front of the plane. He brought it back to Felicity.

Felicity looked up and smiled. She took the blanket and put it on her lap. She lifted the corner. “Come sit with me.”

Oliver sat down and let her put the blanket over his lap. “It will take a while to get there.”

Felicity leaned against his chest. “We should probably sleep.” She pulled back. “Is it okay that I’m so close to you?”

“Yes. It’s nice.” Oliver pulled her closer and adjusted the blanket. We’re just started on our adventure, remember? .  

Felicity snuggled against him. “Good! I like to snuggle with you.”

Oliver closed his eyes and smiled. He wasn’t going to admit it but he liked snuggling with her too.

 

It was late afternoon when Laurel checked into the hotel in Coast City. She had been driving for hours and all she wanted to do was take off her shoes and order dinner.

She let herself into the drab room and put down her overnight bag. She found the room service card and ordered dinner. She got ready for bed while she waited for her food.

Laurel decided not to turn her phone back on until the morning. She would deal with the fallout of her decision then.

Laurel didn’t want to think of what everyone was saying about what she had done. Her family was most likely very angry. She was sure that Moira was as well.

Oliver was the only one that really knew why she left. She was sure he had found his phone by now with the worst of the photos from the night before still on the screen. Those photos were all very disturbing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Oliver and Felicity arrived in Tuscany just before the sun came up. They went through customs then picked up the rental car.

On the way to the hotel, Oliver found a place to park on a high hill. They sat and watched the sunrise. Oliver wanted to do everything he could think of to make Tuscany an experience that Felicity would never forget.

“That has to be the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen.” Felicity reached for Oliver's hand and wriggled her fingers through his. “It's kinda romantic.”

Oliver looked over at her and smiled. “Yeah. It kinda is.” On impulse, he leaned over and gave Felicity a soft kiss. “Our first sunrise.”

Felicity squeezed his hand. “One of many firsts that we've had since we got married.” She blushed as Oliver winked at her. “We had better find the hotel. I'm actually starving.”

Oliver smiled. “We should take a nap too. I feel kinda jet lagged.”

Felicity eyed him. “Didn't you get any sleep on the plane?” Suddenly her eyes went wide. “Oh…. you mean nap as in…”

Oliver saw her face and interrupted her. “No! I mean that. I just need to sleep a little more. We don't have plans until tomorrow. I thought we could sleep watch movies and eat room service all day.”

“We can do that.” Felicity nodded a little too enthusiastically. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed by what Oliver said.

Oliver started the car and they arrived at the hotel a short time later. 

In Coast City, Laurel got up and got dressed before turning her phone back on. She had kept it turned off since she had talked to Sara the morning before.

Laurel looked through the missed calls and texts. She frowned when she realized none were from Oliver. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to contact her.

There were several missed calls and a few texts from her mom and Sara. Most were asking where she was or when she was coming back.

Laurel scrolled down through and found a text from her friend Joanna. It read: “I can't believe what I'm seeing. Oliver is marrying some girl that's not you. Wtf Laurel?”

Laurel reread the text again then searched her contacts and found Tommy. She hit dial and waited for him to pick up.

Laurel knew that Tommy wouldn't be mad at her for skipping out on the wedding. She assumed that he would be amused by it all.

“Huh? Laurel, is that you?” Tommy's sleepy voice answered. “What time is is? Oh… Where are you?”

“Yes it’s me. I’m in Coast City.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “What happened with the wedding? Is everyone mad at me?”

“Um” Tommy was silent for a few seconds.

“Tommy!” Laurel snapped. “Answer me!”

“Well... it was what you would expect at a Queen wedding. Ollie got married and then there was a party. You know those Queen parties, they always have the best booze.”

“Ollie got what?! To who?” Laurel felt her chest tighten. “Who did he marry, Tommy?”

“Her name is Felicity. She's a friend of his. She's got this hot librarian thing going on. You know how Ollie likes that kinda thing.”

“Why? I mean, he could have at least waited for me to come back. He didn’t even try to call me or send a text.”

“Laurel, he had to marry her.” 

“Why? Is she pregnant? Damn it, Tommy. Tell me the truth.”

“No. I don't know why her exactly. Ollie said they were friends not that he had… never mind. Laurel, you honestly didn't know about the clause in Robert’s will that said Ollie had to be married by midnight on his 25th birthday?”

“What?! No! Ollie never told me anything about that.”

“When you left he had to do something or he would lose everything. No inheritance. No trust fund. He would be completely broke. He asked his friend to help him out. She said yes so he married her instead of you. I guess he didn't think you would come back in time.”

Laurel sat down on the bed. “Where is Ollie now? Is he at home?”

“No. They left right after the reception. He and Felicity left for their honeymoon. I don't know where. Moira might know. She let them take the jet.”

“I'm not calling Moira. I'm sure she's pissed at me.”

“She didn't seem pissed…. She was a little tipsy when I left though.”

Laurel sighed. “Tommy, you know… this is your fault. You took him out drinking and I saw those photos. I would be married to Ollie right now if it weren't for you.”

“Oh no! Don't blame me! You knew he cheated on you. Why was that any different from the dozens of times before?”

“I can't believe you took photos!”

“He didn't know that I was taking them until after the fact. He told me not to send them to his phone but I did it anyway. I didn’t know you would go snooping through his phone.”

“You know, I can fix this. When Ollie gets back, I'll just talk to him and get this all straightened out then he can divorce that Felicity person and marry me.”

“Ollie has to stay married for a year.” Tommy was quiet for a minute. “Laurel, he has a thing for her. I could tell by the way he looked at her. I think that it's way too late for you to fix it.”

“You're kidding me?” Laurel rubbed her temple.

“No. I'm not. She has a thing for him too. She was giving him heart eyes all night. Well… when they were kissing each other. Sorry Laurel but Ollie doesn't need you anymore. He's got what he wanted.”

Laurel screamed and threw her phone at the wall. It shattered into pieces. She dropped to her knees and pounded the floor with her fists.

In Starling City, Tommy looked at his phone. “Oh! This isn’t good.” He looked at the screen of his phone and then found Oliver’s number. “I better warn Oliver.”

In the hotel room in Tuscany, Oliver and Felicity laid on the bed watching a movie. They had both changed into their pajamas.

Oliver turned to watch Felicity munching on chips from the mini bar. He grinned. “I can’t believe you eat so much. You’re this tiny little thing and you eat almost as much as I do.”

Felicity glared at him over the top of her glasses. “I was starving.”

Oliver grinned and took the bag out of her hand. He took a chip popped it into his mouth.

Felicity snatched the bag back. “Go get your own.”

Oliver laughed. “I can’t. You ate them all.”

“I did?” Felicity looked over at the mini bar. “Oh yeah. I guess I did. Sorry.”

“Let me pick the next movie and I will forgive you.” Oliver held out his hand for the remote.

Felicity handed him the remote. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Oliver had just started to scroll down the pay per view list when his phone rang. He glanced over at the screen on the night table but didn’t make a move to pick it up.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Felicity tried to look past him to see who was calling.

“It’s Tommy. He probably wants to know if we had sex on the plane.” Oliver shrugged. “I’m sure it isn’t important.”

Felicity started to say something but instead she ate another chip.

Oliver glanced at Felicity when he realized what he said sounded crass. “I would never tell him if we had.”

“Okay.” Felicity opened a bottle of water and took a sip.

The phone stopped ringing.

“See? He was just calling to be a jerk.” Oliver chuckled. “Hey they have the new James Bond movie. What do you think?”

“I think you should call Tommy back.” Felicity got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. “I’ll give you a few minutes for your guy talk.”

“Felicity…” Oliver sighed as the bathroom door closed. He picked up the phone and dialed Tommy’s number.

“Tommy?” Oliver kept his voice low,

“You were having sex weren’t you? That’s why you didn’t pick up.” 

“Tommy! What do you want?”

“Laurel knows and she’s pissed. She called me from Coast City. One of her friends must have been at the wedding.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if she’s pissed. She left.”

“Ollie, you really didn’t tell her about your dad’s will?”

“No. If I had she would have wanted to get married a long time ago. Tommy, Felicity is in the bathroom so I don’t have a lot of time. You deal with Laurel. Consider it a continuation of your best man duties.”

“Hey! Wait! I didn’t sign up for that.”

“Bye Tommy.” Oliver disconnected the call and turned his phone off. “Felicity! I’m done!”

The bathroom door opened and Felicity peeked out. “That was fast.”

“Like I said, he wanted to be a jerk.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity got back on the bed. “So James Bond?”

Oliver grinned and nodded. He clicked the remote to start the movie.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

“Whose idea was this?” Felicity asked breathlessly.

“You’re the one that wanted to go on a hike and have a picnic.” Oliver stopped walking. “Do you need to rest again?”

“Let’s just find a spot. I think we’ve hiked high enough, don’t you?” Felicity took a deep breath and looked around. “There’s a clearing over there.”

Oliver pulled off his backpack and walked to the spot Felicity had pointed to. He stopped and looked around before putting his backpack down on the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked.

“It’s nothing. For a moment I thought…” Oliver opened his backpack and pulled out a blanket. He spread it out over the ground.

“What did you think?” Felicity asked.

“I was looking for things that aren’t there.” Oliver explained. “I was on that island a long time. Sometimes, it makes me jumpy.”

“Oh! You never talked about the island to me before.” Felicity pulled her backpack off and sat it on the ground.

“It was a dangerous place. Not something I’ll ever talk about easily.” Oliver helped her sit on the blanket. “Maybe someday, I will tell you about it.”

“I can’t imagine how awful it was there. You got really quiet sometimes when we would have coffee. I thought you might say something then but you didn’t.” Felicity hesitated. “Last night, you had another nightmare. You have them all the time, don’t you?”

“Felicity it was just a dream.” Oliver shrugged and started to take containers of food out of the backpacks.

Felicity shook her head. “No. A dream is walking naked into an important meeting. That was a nightmare. It sounded like you were being tortured.”

“A lot of things happened to me on that island.” Oliver handed her a container and a fork.

“Okay no more talk about the horrible place.” Felicity opened the container. “Mmm. I love the picnic idea but the hiking not so much.”

“Noted. More picnics. Less hiking.” Oliver chuckled. “He put a bottle of water in front of her.”

Felicity looked at the bottle and sighed. “We should have brought some wine.”

“I would prefer not to be drunk while wandering around in the woods.” Oliver winked at her. “Maybe when we get home, we can have a picnic in the garden with wine.”

“Home… it’s going to be hard to call that huge mansion home. What if your mother doesn’t like me? I mean more than she already doesn’t like me.” Felicity took a bite. “Mmm.“

“Mom will love you. Just give her time. Thea already loves you.” Oliver reached over and swiped some tomato sauce off Felicity’s cheek then licked his finger.

Felicity blushed then picked up a napkin and wiped her face to make sure there wasn’t anything else on it. “I like your sister. She didn’t even know me and she was nice to me.” Felicity pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Say spaghetti!”

Oliver laughed as Felicity took a photo. “Felicity! I’m all sweaty.”

“Um hm.” Felicity giggled. “We need a honeymoon album.” She looked at her phone and saw there was no signal. “I guess I’ll have to wait to post it. There’s no signal out here.”   

“I’m okay with a honeymoon album but warn me next time.” He took her phone and scooted closer to her to take a selfie. “There! One more and you put the phone away.” Oliver aimed the phone at her.

“Wait! I’m a mess!” Felicity gasped when the flash went off. “Oh! I will get even with you, mister.”

Oliver laughed out loud. “I bet you will!” 

Felicity stuck out her tongue then went back to eating her pasta

Laurel walked out to the phone store in a strip mall just outside of Coast City and got in her car. She glared at the new phone before she shoved it into her bag. She took a deep breath and started the car. It was time to go home to Starling City. She had a plan to get Ollie Queen back.

The first thing she had to do was find precedents to break the conditions of Oliver’s inheritance in the will. That would take research and she needed to do that in the law library at CNRI

Oliver and Felicity were lying on the blanket after they had eaten lunch. They were staring up at the clouds pointing out shapes to each other.

Oliver looked at his watch. “We should be heading back. I don’t want to be in these woods too late.”

“Okay.” Felicity sighed. “We can have desert first then we can hike down. What did they pack for us?”

Oliver looked over in one of the backpacks then pulled out a container.

Felicity took it from him and opened it. “Wedding cookies! I love wedding cookies! How did you know?”

“I didn’t.” Oliver shook his head. “I guess because were in the honeymoon suite, they just gave us wedding cookies.”

“Oh!” Felicity pulled out her phone. “You know that this means we have to feed each other.” She held out the container for him to take a cookie.

Oliver chuckled and moved closer. He took the phone from her and took the shot while they fed each other wedding cookies.

Felicity laughed. “You have powdered sugar all over your face.” She reached out and wiped it out of his beard. “There that’s better.”

Oliver leaned closer and kissed her. It was slow and gentle. The cookies made it taste sweet.

Felicity sighed as he pulled away. “You taste good.”

Oliver winked at her and started to pack the empty containers back in the backpacks.

“Oliver.” Felicity licked her fingers. “This was fun. It was almost like a date except we’re already married.”

Oliver nodded. He glanced at her. “We had coffee a few times. Don’t those count as dates?”

“No. That’s coffee and that’s not a date. It’s a meeting. This was a date thing.” Felicity got up and brushed off.

Oliver stood up and shook out the blanket before packing it away. “I never knew there was a difference.”

Felicity frowned. “Dates can end in sex but coffee never does.”

“Okay.” Oliver laughed. He helped her put on the lighter of the two backpacks and put on the other. “I’ll race you to the bottom.”

“You’d win. I’m too stuffed to move very fast at the moment.” Felicity grabbed his hand. “Hey! One more photo for the album?”

“Sure.” Oliver smiled as Felicity took out her phone and took a selfie of them together.

“Now I’m ready.” Felicity put her phone in her pocket and started walked down the trail ahead of Oliver.

Oliver took a moment to enjoy the sight of Felicity’s ass in the jeans she was wearing. It was a little too long because Felicity stopped and looked at him.

“Are you coming?” Felicity asked. “Do I have something on my ass?”

“I… I would… No. I wasn’t looking at your ass.” Oliver lied. His cheeks turned red.

Felicity smiled at his reaction. “Okay. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Oliver grinned and quickly caught up to Felicity.

It didn’t take as long to go down the mountain as it did to go up. Oliver and Felicity reached the rental car in less than an hour and made their way back to the hotel.

They took showers and spent the rest of the evening watching movies in their pajamas. Felicity let him pick the first one.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Felicity convinced Oliver that they should do some sightseeing while they were there. She arranged for them to join a tour group that went around the area looking at various landmarks. The tour was only two hours long but Felicity could tell Oliver was bored out of his mind.

Felicity tugged on his arm. “Don’t make that face.”

“What face?” Oliver scowled as he looked down at her.

“The ‘how do I get out of here?’ face.” Felicity tilted her head and gave him a look.  

“Oh that face. I didn’t realize that I was doing that.” Oliver sighed.

Felicity leaned against his arm. “We’re going to a wine tasting this afternoon. I promise it will be more fun than this.”

Oliver looked down and whispered. “Anything would be better than this.”

Felicity snorted then blushed in embarrassment.

Oliver looked at her with her pink cheeks and he smiled. This woman who was just doing him a favor was making him feel things that he never thought he would feel in his lifetime.

Laurel turned her new phone on when she got home late that evening. There was a text from Tommy.

“Don’t do anything stupid Laurel. Let him go.”

Laurel read the text and sent one to Tommy.

“I only want what’s mine.”

She put the phone on the coffee table and went to take a shower. She didn’t see Tommy’s response until later.

“He’s not yours anymore.”

When she saw the text, Laurel had to stop herself from throwing the new phone against the wall too. She sighed and reached for her laptop. She had to find something to break the conditions of Robert Queen’s will.

It was late afternoon when Felicity finally came out of the bathroom dressed for their next adventure.

“You look nice.” Felicity smoothed the lapels of Oliver’s blue suit jacket.

“You look beautiful. I’m going to have to keep my eye on you or some handsome Italian man will steal you away from me.” Oliver kissed her carefully so as not to smudge her lipstick. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” Felicity turned and picked up the purse that matched to clingy red dress that she was wearing.

Oliver looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath when he saw her bend over. 

“I’ve never been to a wine tasting thing. Have you?” Felicity turned around. “Oliver? What’s up there? Is there a spider on the ceiling? I hate spiders.”

“No. I was just thinking.” Oliver shook his head and smiled. “Wine tastings are more for sales that enjoyment. They bring out wine and you taste it. If you like it then you order a case.”

“A whole case?” Felicity frowned.

“Yeah. They’ll ship for us so we don’t have to worry about getting it through customs.” Oliver held out his hand. “Shall we?”

“Oh!” Felicity took him by the hand and pulled him along. “Come on, Oliver. I love wine.”

Oliver chuckled. “I can tell by how excited you are.”

At the table in the breakfast room, Moira Queen opened the app for the local paper on her tablet as she had her first cup of coffee. She scrolled through looking for the business section when a headline in the gossip column caught her eye.

There was one of Oliver and Felicity’s wedding photos with the caption. _“Queen Scion Switches Brides At The Last Minute.”_

She put down her coffee and leaned back in the chair. She rubbed her temples in aggravation.

There it was in black and white for the world to see. Oliver married to a stranger.

Thea came into the breakfast room in her pajamas. “What’s the matter? Did the stocks go down again?”

“No. the company is fine. Your brother is the one giving me the headache.” Moira turned on her tablet and handed it to Thea.

“Oh. I saw that.” Thea put the tablet on the table. “Mom, when are you going to admit that Ollie didn’t love Laurel and she was only using him to get ahead?

“Thea…” Moira glared at her daughter.

“It’s true and you know it.” Thea shrugged. “Besides, Ollie is in love with Felicity.”

“Thea, your brother said that they’re just friends.” Moira took a sip of her coffee.

“I don’t know, Mom. They were awful friendly for _just_ friends.” Thea held up her hands when Moira gave her another glare. “Hey! Tommy thinks so too. I’m hope that they are in love. Ollie deserves to be happy.”

Moira looked at the photo on the screen and sighed. She wondered if Thea and Tommy were right. Was Oliver in love with Felicity?    

Oliver opened the door to their room and Felicity floated inside. She stumbled a little but Oliver reached out and caught her.

“Easy there.” Oliver held on to her until she took off her heels. “You’re a little tipsy. I told you to spit the wine out after you tasted it.”

“Aw! No! That would be a waste of good wine.” Felicity pouted. “Did you get the one I liked?”

“Yes I got the one you liked the most.” Oliver smiled. “You liked all of them by the end of the presentation.”

“And the one for your mom? She drinks white wine.” Felicity grinned. “I don’t like white wine very much.”   

“I got a case of both and a case of the champagne. It will be there when we get back.” Oliver chuckled. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. “You need to sober up.”

Felicity reached up and grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him. She pushed him against the door.

Oliver didn’t resist. Her body was warm and her kisses were making him light headed. Suddenly he felt her fumbling at his zipper. He grabbed her hands and stopped kissing her.

Felicity blinked in surprise. “Oliver?”

“You should go take a shower to clear your head. I’ll go to that bistro that you and I saw on the way in and get us some dinner.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek and slipped out the door.

Felicity stood there in shock for a second before she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom crying.

Oliver got on the elevator. “You did the right thing. She was too drunk to know what she was doing.” He mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face.   

“Laurel, where were you? I was at the wedding and you never showed.” Joanna asked as she walked over to Laurel sitting at the computer doing research. “You didn’t answer your phone and I was about to file a missing person’s report.”

“I was in Coast City. I needed to clear my head but I ended up breaking my phone.” Laurel scowled at the screen. “Why can’t I find what I’m looking for?”

Joanna looked at the screen. “Why are you researching probate law? We don’t do that stuff here.”

“It’s for Ollie. He had to get married or he would lose his inheritance.” Laurel clicked on another tab. “I didn’t know about it until after he married that …. Woman.”

“Laurel, they looked like they knew each other pretty well. Was he sleeping with her too?” Joanna pulled Laurel’s hand off the mouse. “I don’t know why you’re bothering with him. He has cheated on you for years. I never understood why you would marry him.”

Laurel looked at Joanna. “I love him. That’s why I wanted to marry him.”

“Are you sure it’s not because his last name is Queen and he has more money that god?” Joanna asked. “Whatever your reason is, it’s over. He’s married to another woman.”  

Laurel signed dramatically. “It’s not over until I have done all that I can to get him out of that loveless marriage.”

Joanna shook her head. “That’s sad, Laurel. You know, from what I saw of the two of them together I don’t think that marriage is going to be all that loveless. They’re probably going at it right now.”

“Please Jo, I really just need to do this.” Laurel sighed and looked back at the screen.

Joanna sighed and walked away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Oliver hesitated at the door with the two bags of food from the bistro. He wondered if Felicity was upset with him for not having sex with her. He took a deep breath and opened the door. “Felicity! I’m back!” Oliver walked in. “I think I may have gotten too much.”

“Yeah that looks like a lot.” Felicity walked over to the table where Oliver was taking the food out of the bags.

“Are you okay? Do you feel okay?” Oliver asked. She was quiet and that bothered him.

“Oliver, you aren’t attracted to me at all, are you?” Felicity blurted out.

“Felicity?” Oliver frowned. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“You pulled my hands away like the thought of sex with me made you want to hurl or something. Then you ran out of here like the place was on fire.” Felicity pouted a little even though she was trying not to.

“You were drunk or tipsy, at the very least. I didn’t want to take advantage of you.” Oliver reached out but Felicity stepped back.

Felicity’s eyes flashed angrily. “Really? You never had sex with a woman who was drunk?”

Oliver winced. “Felicity, you’re not some random woman that I hooked up with at a club. You’re… special.”

“Special?” Felicity tilted her head. “Exactly how special am I?”   

Oliver knew that look and he knew she wasn’t in the mood for his usual bullshit. He decided to do something different. He was going to be honest with her about his feelings.

“Felicity, you’re special to me. You are so beautiful and smart. I just don’t want to mess up and disappoint you. I promised to be faithful and I am going to but not because you made it a condition of marrying me but because I actually want to. Felicity, I want to be faithful to you. I want to be as special to you as you are to me. I don’t want to be that jerk that everyone thinks I am with you. I want to be better because of you.” Oliver waited for her to say something.

It took a few minutes but Felicity’s look softened. “You’re not a jerk. You’ve never been…. Ollie…. Not with me. You’ve always been sweet and respectful. You’re my Oliver.”

“I like how that sounds.” Oliver smiled. “I want to be him when I’m with you.”

Felicity smiled. “Oliver, I asked you to be faithful not celibate. I thought you understood that. I don’t expect it to happen right away with us but I don’t want us to hold back and miss the moment.” 

“You have no idea how difficult it’s been to keep from throwing down on the bed and ….” Oliver took a breath and blushed.

“Oh! … Um … oh!” Felicity put her hand over her mouth then looked away.

“Felicity?” Oliver’s heart sank for a moment.

Felicity turned and stepped up to him. Toe to toe. “Tell me the truth! Oliver Queen, are you falling in love with me?”

Oliver shut his eyes and sighed. “Yes.”

“Then maybe you should throw me on the bed.”

Oliver opened his eyes and looked down into her smiling face. “Felicity Smoak, are you falling in love with me?”

“It’s Felicity Queen and yes I am.” Felicity rubbed his arm. “I think I’ve been falling in love with you since the day I met you.”

“I wondered why you put up with my bullshit.” Oliver pulled her close. He kissed her on the forehead. “There is something else I need to talk to you about.”

Felicity pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. “You have a STD?”

Oliver huffed. “No! Laurel made me get a full work up before the wedding. I think she expected us to start a family right away.”

“You want to talk about starting a family now?” Felicity frowned. “We haven’t even had sex yet.”

“That’s not …” Oliver blinked. “We can talk about that later but I wanted to talk to you about my scars. I have some really bad scars from the island. I just want you to know before you see them because I don’t want you to be startled.”

“I had heard something about that.” Felicity took a breath. “Oliver, I’m going to see them every day for the next year and maybe even longer. Just show them to me and let’s get it over with.”

“I’m trying.” Oliver sighed. “Laurel wanted me to have them removed.”

“That won’t stop the nightmares or erase the memories of how you got them.” Felicity put her hands on his chest. “I’m not Laurel. I’m not about the way things look or cost. You’re my Oliver, not her Ollie. Don’t you get that?”

Oliver nodded. “I’m starting to.” Oliver pulled his shirt over his head and waited for Felicity’s reaction.   

Felicity ran her fingers over his chest and then walked behind him and ran them over his back. She kissed him between the shoulder blades before walking around to face him again.

Oliver reached out for her and she leaned against his chest. “Well?”

“You are the hottest guy I have ever seen.” Felicity blushed. “I have one question. Is that a shark bite?”

“Yeah it was a little one.” Oliver winced.

“You are such a bad ass.” Felicity reached up with both of her hands and rubbed his cheeks. “My Oliver is a bad ass.”

“Anything else you want to inspect?” Oliver grinned at her.

Yeah but it can wait until after dinner because this smells really good and I’m starved.” Felicity stood on her tip toes and kissed him

Oliver pulled his shirt back on and went over to the table. “I got extra tiramisu. I remembered that you said you loved it.”

You remembered that? Felicity rubbed his cheek.

 

Thea walked into Big Belly Burger and looked around. She saw Tommy waving to her at a corner booth. She smiled and went to join him.

“Hi Thea.” Tommy smiled as she sat down.

“So what is it that you want to tell me that you don’t want to tell me at the house?” Thea asked.

“Laurel is going off the rails. Her friend Jo called me to tell me Laurel is looking into breaking Roberts will.” Tommy leaned forward. “She thinks that Oliver will come back to her if she can prove the marriage stipulation isn’t valid.”

“Ollie is not going to leave Felicity for Laurel. Have you seen their Instagram account?” She pulled out her phone and showed him the latest photo that was posted. “They can’t be more in love. I have never seen him look at Laurel like that in all the years that they were together.”

“Good.” Tommy glanced at the photo and nodded his head. “We’re both on the same page here. We need to keep them together and Laurel out of their way.”

“Weren’t you and Laurel having a thing?” Thea asked. “Please tell me you don’t want her for yourself.”

“No! Tommy wrinkled his nose. “I realized the thing, as you call it, was a mistake as soon as it happened. Unfortunately she didn’t.”

“You know, if she can’t get Ollie back in her clutches, you’re going to be her next target.” Thea stole a French fry from his plate. “It’s going to get ugly.”

“It’s already ugly.” Tommy leaned back. “Ollie still doesn’t know about the thing.”

“He’s not going to care. He has Felicity now.” Thea looked around. “I wonder… what made Laurel bolt like that?”

“We went out and partied with some old friends. There were some things that happened and I took some photos of those things and sent them to Oliver’s phone. I guess Laurel saw them and took off like she always does.”

“You knew she would react that way when she saw those photos. She does the same thing every time she catches him cheating.” Thea eyed him intently. “Did you do that on purpose or was it a happy accident?”

“I may have known about the will. I do know that Oliver never locks his phone and Laurel has a habit of checking it.” Tommy admitted. “I just thought Oliver would find some girl to marry him in Vegas or something. I didn’t know about Felicity.”

“No one knew about Felicity. I can’t believe Ollie kept her a secret.” Thea reached for another fry. “She should have been the one he asked to marry him not Laurel.”

“Should I order you something?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah some fries and a chocolate shake.” Thea smiled. “Thanks Tommy.”

Tommy stood up and kissed Thea on the cheek. “Coming right up Speedy.”

Thea picked up a fry and watched him walk to the counter. She wondered how Tommy didn’t know about Felicity. She had assumed that Oliver told Tommy everything.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Oliver laid on the bed in his pajamas and watched Felicity lick the last of the tiramisu off the spoon. “What are the plans for tomorrow?”

Felicity threw the empty container into the bag with the others. “We have a two day trip to Venice and I scheduled a tour of a glass factory. I thought that would be cool and we can pick up gifts for our moms and Thea. My mom talks about those glass bead necklaces from Venice all the time. They have them in the gift shop at the one of the casinos.

“Have I told you that I am so glad you have planned all this out for us?” Oliver reached out to her.

Felicity sat on the bed. “Except the site seeing tour. You were bored out of your mind.”

“I was not.” Oliver laughed.

“It was all over your face.” Felicity started to lean over to where he was and stopped. “Oliver?”

“Felicity?” Oliver smiled.

“Do you want me to get up so you can throw me on the bed?” Felicity bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Oliver pulled her on top of him. “This will do just fine.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.  

“Mmm… I’ll say.” Felicity ran her hands over his arms and shoulders. “We have to get up by six to make it to the tour on time.”

“We could just not go to sleep.” Oliver gave her a quick kiss.

“An all nighter? Are you up for that?” Felicity grinned.

Oliver rolled them over so that he was on top. “Give me a minute and I will be up for anything.”

“Oh god that was so hot.” Felicity laughed and put her arms around him. “You know all the best lines.”

“That was a little much, huh?” Oliver started to kiss her neck.

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. She wiggled until she could put her legs around his hips.

“Comfortable?” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“Uh huh. Don’t stop.” Felicity moaned.

Oliver pulled back. “We don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to feel like you have to for me.”

Felicity caressed his cheek. “I don’t. We should do this while we are away from all the drama that is waiting for us at home.”

“More _this_.” Oliver chuckled. He pushed a stray lock of hair back from her face. “I can’t imagine doing _this_ with anyone else. The marriage and everything that goes with it.”

Felicity reached down and tugged up his shirt. “You don’t have to sleep in one of these any more.”

Oliver sat up and pulled off is shirt. He smiled when Felicity reached out to stroke his abs.

“Did you bring some sexy lingerie with you?” Oliver ran his hands up and down Felicity’s legs. “It’s not that I don’t like… rainbows. It’s just I was hoping for a little less of them.”

Felicity snorted. “You hate my pajamas. Just say it.”

“Okay. I admit it. I hate your pajamas.” Oliver leaned back over her and kissed her neck. “We could sleep in nothing.”

“Hmm.” Felicity smiled as she rubbed his back. “We would never get any sleep like that.” She patted his back. “You are distracting enough as it is.”

Oliver kissed her lips then leaned his forehead against hers. “So are you.”

Oliver’s phone started ringing in his jacket pocket. They both turned to glare at it.

“You should get that.” Felicity pushed against his chest.

“It’s probably Laurel again.” Oliver kissed Felicity’s neck. “Let it go to voicemail.”

“You should check.” Felicity patted his chest. “Why would she keep calling? You haven’t returned any of her messages so far. Have you?”

“No.” Oliver pushed himself up off the bed and went to check his phone. He frowned when he saw the caller ID then he answered it.

“Mom?” Oliver looked over at Felicity.

“Oliver, when are you and your wife coming home? I don’t remember you saying when you were returning.”

“We should be back in ….” Oliver waited for Felicity to answer.

“Three days.” Felicity held up three fingers. “Tell her three days.”

Oliver nodded. “Felicity and I will be back in three days. What’s up?”

“The Children’s Gala is coming up soon. I suppose you forgot. We have a table.”

Oliver winced. “No. I didn’t forget it’s just that I was hoping that we could skip it. Considering everything, maybe we should.”

“You can’t hide her forever Oliver. I will be expecting you in three days. That will give her time to go shopping with us to get a dress and anything else she will need for that night.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I will let Felicity know about that. See you in three days, Mom.”

“Love to you both.” The line went dead.

Oliver looked at the phone. “She wants us to go to the Children’s Gala. You are going shopping with her and Thea when we get back for a dress.”

“So no skipping it to watch movies and eat popcorn?” Felicity sat up on the bed.

“Nope.” Oliver came over and sat on the bed. “She wants us to act like nothing happened at the wedding, I guess.”

“But it did.” Felicity rubbed his arm. “You married the wrong woman. There is bound to be a lot of fallout from that. Not to mention the fact that Laurel seems to not be letting it go.”

Oliver kissed her cheek. “I married the right woman. I know that in my heart.”

“Good because I married the right man.” Felicity pulled him down on the bed next to her. “We should probably just sleep. Your mom has lousy timing.”

Oliver laughed and pulled Felicity close as she settled on his shoulder. “Maybe while you’re shopping for a dress you can get some lingerie.”

“With your mom looking over my shoulder?” Felicity laughed. “There is no way that is happening.”

“So I have to get used to the rainbows?” Oliver kissed her forehead.

“I have kitties too, if you prefer.” Felicity rubbed his stomach. “There’s also the ones with little dolls on them.”

Oliver groaned. “I don’t think so.”

Felicity laughed. “Go to sleep Oliver. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.”

Oliver pulled her even closer and closed his eyes. He was sure that married the right woman and she was right there in his arms.

 

Moira Queen sat with a drink in her hand and stared off into space. She could feel trouble coming and its name was Laurel Lance.

Her plan to combat the “trouble” was to put Oliver and Felicity in the spotlight as the future of the company and the family. She had to show the world that she accepted Felicity as her daughter in law.

Moira took a sip of her drink and looked at the gossip page on her tablet again. Since the wedding, Oliver and Felicity, and the wedding, had been the number one topic of discussion on _Page Six_.

She put the tablet on the table and got up to freshen up her drink.

“Mom?” Thea came into the room. “You look worried. What’s wrong?”

Moira shook her head. “Oliver and Felicity will be back in a few days. I thought a shopping trip and lunch would be a good idea for us to get to know her better. The Children’s Gala is coming up soon.”

“Mom, you don’t have to worry about Felicity.” Thea plopped down on the sofa. “She won’t hurt Ollie because she cares about him. He cares about her too.”

I know. Moira smiled and took a sip of her drink. “Felicity isn’t the one that I’m concerned about.”

Thea nodded. Thea knew exactly who Moira was worried about.  


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tommy walked into Big Belly Burger and looked around for Laurel. He had agreed to meet her but now he was having second thoughts. It was only going to encourage her to think that she still had a chance with Oliver.

Tommy spotted Laurel in a booth by the window. Laurel waved at him. Tommy took a deep breath and walked over.

“Hey Tommy.” Laurel smiled sweetly at him. “Thanks for meeting me.”

Tommy sat down and cut to the chase. “What do you want, Laurel?”

“Ollie isn’t taking my calls. I thought maybe if I called him using your phone he would answer.” Laurel held out her hand for his phone and pouted when he shook his head instead.

“Laurel, he’s on his honeymoon. He’s not going to answer a call from me either. I have things to do.” Tommy went to get up but Laurel grabbed his arm. “Laurel, I’m not going to help you get him back.”

“It’s okay.” Laurel smiled at him again. It was just a little too sweetly. “Maybe you can make it up to me? Let me be your plus one to the Children’s Gala.”

“No.” Tommy pulled his arm out of her grasp. “I’m not going to be your backup. I know what you’re doing. You’re asking to be my plus one because you know my dad and I are sitting with the Queens at their table. If you want to go to the Children’s Gala then buy a ticket.”

Laurel glared at him. “I can’t afford a ticket. I’ll have to wear a dress I wore before as it is.”

“Sounds like it sucks to be you.” Tommy grinned. “Stop trying to use me to get back at Oliver. He seems to be happy with his choice. They were all over each other at the reception.”

Laurel was angry now. “She was the slut in the photo, wasn’t she?”

“No she wasn’t. I don’t know what that girl’s name was. We were drunk and stupid. Same as always.” Tommy shrugged. He did know the girl’s name but he wasn’t going to tell Laurel. 

“You know Tommy, I thought you were my friend. You could have told me about the will.” Laurel shot back at him. “If you were my friend, you would have given me a heads up. I would have never left that morning.”

“I am Oliver’s best friend in life and I wasn’t going to betray his confidence, not even for you. I got to go.” Tommy stood up. “Face it Laurel, you missed your chance to be Mrs. Oliver Queen.”

“We will see about that.” Laurel got up and pushed past Tommy as she rushed out the door.

Tommy sat back down and scowled after her. He had a feeling that she would find a way to that gala with or without his help.

Oliver and Felicity arrived at the hotel in Venice with just enough time to drop off their bags and head off for the tour of the glass factory.

While they were there, Oliver and Felicity picked out gifts for their moms and Thea. They dropped everything off at the hotel before they headed out for a late lunch.

Oliver looked over Felicity’s shoulder as she looked at the map that the hotel had given them. “Where is the restaurant?”

“We have to go across the bridge and it’s a long way down that way.” Felicity looked up from the map and squinted. “We could take a gondola. What do you think?”

Oliver looked at the small boat and frowned. “Maybe we should just walk.”

Felicity looked at one of the gondolas and frowned. “They don’t look like they’re going to sink if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’ve been on a boat since the accident. It’s just that it’s a really small boat like the size of a life raft.” Oliver took a breath and scowled.

“Oh!” Felicity nodded. “I can see why that is a problem for you.”

Oliver sighed. “I’ll be fine. Let’s just do it.”

Felicity turned around and put her hand on his chest. “If it bothers, you we can just walk. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s our honeymoon and we should do it.” Oliver pulled her into his arms. “If you hold my hand, I will be fine.”

Felicity smiled. “I was planning on holding your hand and giving you a kiss or two. Oh. We should take a photo to post.”

Oliver chuckled. “I think that would be a great idea.” He took her hand. “Try to find one that doesn’t look like it’s going to sink at any minute.”

Felicity pulled him over to the dock and walked him down to a gondola that was newer than the rest of them.

“Hello! Can you take us there? She held up the map to the man and pointed to the restaurant.   

“Yes. Come! I will take you there.” The man smiled at Felicity and nodded at Oliver.

Felicity stepped down into the boat as Oliver held her hand to steady her. “Come on Oliver.”

Oliver took a deep breath and stepped into the boat.

They both sat down at one end as the man steered the boat away from the dock and towards the restaurant.

Felicity leaned against Oliver’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. It’s not as bad as I thought.” Oliver smiled down at her.

Felicity pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and took a photo of the man steering the gondola. She turned the phone back and took a selfie of her and Oliver kissing.

Oliver took the phone from her and put it back in his jacket pocket. “Enough of that. I think we’re here.”

Felicity looked over to the side of the canal and saw the dock in front of the restaurant. “Yes! That’s the place.”

Oliver slipped the man a few folded bills as they got out of the gondola.

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand as they walked into the restaurant. “We’ll walk back. I think you’ve had enough of that. You were squeezing my hand the whole time we were on the boat.”

“Sorry.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I know you still have nightmares of that awful place.” Felicity caressed his cheek. “You haven’t told me very much but I know it was hard on you losing your dad in the accident.”

“One day, I will tell you everything that happened while I was gone.” Oliver sighed. “I promise, just not yet, okay?”

“Okay.” Felicity pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. “We have plenty of time to talk about that when we get home.”

Oliver nodded and put his hand on her back and opened the door for her.

Oliver wasn’t ready to even think of going home yet even though they only had one more day before they went back.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Moira stood in the foyer as she signed for the three cases of wine that Oliver had sent from Tuscany. The young man was not too subtly looking around the foyer and was startled when Moira cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Thank you.” Moira took a bill out of her pocket and handed it to the delivery man along with the tablet.

“Thank you Mrs. Queen.” The young man smiled and left after giving one more look around the foyer.

Thea came down the stairs. She eyes the crates in the middle of the floor. “What is that?”

“Wine from Tuscany.” Moira shrugged. “Your brother sent it.”

“They did go to a wine tasting at a vineyard. There were photos on the Instagram account Felicity set up for their honeymoon.” Thea looked at the crates more closely. “You should look at it. They really look like they are having a lot of fun.”

“They will be home soon and they can show us all the photos then.” Moira picked up her coat and purse. “I have a charity meeting. Do you have any plans?”

“No. I thought I would just watch a movie or binge something on Netflix “ Thea looked puzzled. “Why?”

“I was just thinking that maybe we should plan something for when Oliver and Felicity get home.” Moira looked in her purse to make sure her phone was there. “Maybe a family dinner.”

“Sure. We could invite Tommy too. I know that Oliver would like that.” Thea bit her lip. “Felicity is going to have to get to know him too. Tommy is Ollie’s best friend.”

“Tommy is also the reason your brother gets in so much trouble.” Moira walked to the door. “We will talk when I get home.”

“Okay Mom.” Thea looked at the crates again. She was reading the labels on the side when she heard her mother clear her throat.

“Thea don’t open the crates until Oliver gets home.” Moira gave her a look that let Thea know she was aware of what her daughter was thinking.

“I wasn’t going to open them.” Thea tried to look innocent but she knew that her mother had seen right through her.

“See you soon.” Moira walked out of the house.

Thea sighed and went back upstairs to text Tommy.

 

Felicity sat on the bed eating a cookie from the room service tray. “I like Venice but I think I like Tuscany better. It’s kinda damp here.”

Oliver glanced over his shoulder at her as he searched his bag for his pajama bottoms. “I think your right. All this water makes me a little uncomfortable.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose and reached for her wine glass. “Sorry. I guess I didn’t think that through as well as I thought I did.”

“We’re only here for one more day.” Oliver pulled his pajama bottoms out of the bag and headed for the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. I won’t be long.”

“I’ll be right here.” Felicity watched as he walked into the bathroom and then went over to his bag. She pulled a tee shirt out and smiled. She knew she had to move fast. Oliver would be back soon.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants. His hair was still a little damp. He saw her sitting on the bed and smiled.

“Hi.” Felicity said as he came toward the bed.

“Hey. Why are you wearing my tee shirt?” Oliver asked as he sat on the side of the bed. He saw the box of condoms on the bedside table and sighed. “Felicity Queen, are you planning to seduce me?”

“Well that was the plan.” Felicity reached out and ran her fingers over his bare arm. “Is it working?”

“We don’t have to do anything. We can wait for… um…” Oliver stared at the box of condoms.

“Consummating? I think we should probably take care of it while we are here.” Felicity groaned. “I don’t mean to make it sound like a chore.”

Oliver chuckled. “Definitely not a chore. I think we shouldn’t rush things. That’s all.”

“I think we are past the point of rushing things. We got married after a few times meeting for coffee. You kissed me for the first time on our wedding day at our wedding. We are moving really fast.”

“Too fast.” Oliver took a deep breath. “That’s why I think we should slow down and not rush this one thing.”

“Consummating, you mean?” Felicity sighed. “If your mother hadn’t called we would have already done it. We have two nights left and a whole day in between. I’d like to spend the rest of our honeymoon in bed with my husband.”

“Consummating?” Oliver smirked.

“Yeah. Several times.” Felicity poked him in the arm. “You think you’re up for that?”  

“Felicity…” Oliver chuckled. He looked down and blushed.

“Oliver…” Felicity pulled him by the arm down on the bed beside her. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him. “Stop talking and consummate with me.”

Oliver laughed. “Yes dear?”

Felicity giggled. She ran her hands down his shoulders and started to move them onto his chest.

“Felicity.” Oliver grabbed her hands.

“I just want to touch my hot sexy husband all over. So let me.” Felicity kissed his hands. “It's just you.”

“I know but…” Oliver hesitated. “The scars….”

“Hey it's okay.” She caught his eye. “I only know you like this. I never knew you when you were ‘Ollie’. This is my Oliver. Scars and muscles and blue eyes that I can lose myself in.”

Oliver smiled. “You make me feel so…”

“Loved? You are loved and wanted. Very wanted.” Felicity kissed him and pushed him over on his back. She straddled him and reached for the condoms. She put them on the bed beside them.

Oliver watched as she pulled his tee shirt over her head. “You're so beautiful.” He felt the familiar tightness of an erection and knew he was going to have a difficult time controlling himself with her.

Felicity pulled the knot out of the string of his pajama bottoms and licked her lips. She knew what was underneath. The thin fabric left nothing to the imagination.

Oliver helped her pull his pajama bottoms down. He watched her as she ran her hands over his stomach. He pulled her down for a kiss then reached for the condoms.

Felicity surprised him by taking the box out of his hand. She took one out and opened it. “Oliver, are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm just enjoying the view.” Oliver ran his hands up her thighs. “I’m yours. All yours.” 

“Hmm….” Felicity put on the condom. “Are you sure you don't mind me taking control?”

“All yours.” Oliver ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. His calloused fingers grazed her nipples. He smiled when her breath caught.

Felicity leaned down and kissed him slowly. She slid her tongue into his mouth to taste his before she pulled back. She guided him inside her and moaned as she moved down onto him.

Oliver held her hips as she moved slowly on top of him. As he predicted it was difficult to keep from pulling her under him and showing her how much he wanted her. He bit his lip and let her tell him what she needed.

Felicity started to move faster. “Oliver!”

Oliver pulled her down against his chest and rolled on top of her. He moved fast and deep inside her.

He could tell were both close to climaxing. He wasn't surprised when Felicity reached it first. He slowed down and took his time before he let go as well.

Oliver kissed her and smiled. She was breathless and flushed. “Felicity?”

“Oh god! Wow!” Felicity kissed him. “That was….. wow!”

Oliver laughed then started to pull away. “I need to take care of the condom.”

“More consummating when you come back?” Felicity sighed as he got up.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom. “Yes dear.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was late afternoon when Felicity slid out of bed and pulled Oliver’s tee shirt over her head. She looked back to make sure Oliver was still asleep.

She went over to his jacket and pulled out his phone. She turned it back on and started to go through the photos on his phone. She swiped all the way to the beginning to see if there was any she hadn’t posted yet.

“Oh wow!” Felicity looked at the screen in shock. It was a photo of Oliver getting oral sex from some blonde on her knees. She swiped a few more of different photos of the same thing.

Felicity sat down on the edge of the bed and it bounced.

Oliver looked up, sleepily. “Felicity?”

“Who took this?” Felicity shoved the phone in his face.

“Tommy.” Oliver sat up. “Are you mad at me?”

Felicity opened her mouth to say something then just closed it and shook her head. “The woman in this is a blonde. A blonde.” Felicity picked up a strand of her hair to make a point.

Oliver took an uneasy breath.

“Who is she and will I be running into her anytime soon?” Felicity tilted her head.

“Her name is Barbara and I went to high school with her. She works at the Lollipop Club.”

“The strip club? Tommy took you to a strip club the night before your wedding.” Felicity shook her head to clear that thought then turned to look at Oliver. “No more going out with Tommy unless I'm with you. I don’t trust him.”

Oliver started to object but then just nodded. “Okay.”

“This is what Laurel saw isn’t it?” Felicity swiped to another photo and showed it to him.

“Yes.” Oliver winced.

Felicity sighed. “No wonder she took off. This is disgusting.”       

Oliver reached for the phone but Felicity held it out of his reach. He sighed. “It's not really sex, Felicity.”

“Oliver, it may not be intercourse but that is still sex.” Felicity sighed. “I need to delete these from everywhere. I don't want to see photos of my husband getting…. that! Ever again!”

“I’m sorry. I should have deleted them before you saw them.” Oliver scowled. “Are you mad?”

Felicity shook her head. “I can’t be mad at you. You didn’t cheat on me. We weren’t together then. We were just coffee friends.”

“Here. Let me delete them.” Oliver held out his hand for the phone.

“I’ll do it. I need to make sure they aren’t in the cloud and I have to hack Tommy’s phone to make sure he didn’t send them to anyone else.” Felicity got up and went to pull her tablet out of her bag. “The Wi-Fi here sucks. It's going to take me a little longer than usual.”

“I’ll call for some room service.” Oliver picked up the house phone. He looked at Felicity. :I won't break my promise to you, Felicity.”

Felicity looked up from her tablet. “I know. I can fix this.”

Oliver nodded. He started dialing room service. He glanced at her while he waited for them to pick up. He saw the look in her eyes when she talked about them not being together. She looked disappointed in him. He didn’t want to see that look in her eyes ever again.

“Oh gross!” Felicity scrunched up her face. “You need to see this.” Felicity brought the tablet over to the bed and showed him what was on the screen. “That’s from Tommy’s phone.”

“That’s Laurel.” Oliver hung up the phone and took the tablet.

“She has been sending him stuff like that for months. Some of them have dates from after you were engaged.” Felicity tapped the screen on one from three days before the wedding. “He didn’t respond to any of them. The photos automatically uploaded to his cloud account.”

“Tommy has been acting guilty about something lately.” Oliver handed the tablet back to Felicity. “I guess that's why.”

Felicity sighed. “She must have thought she needed a fall back plan.”

“She signed a pre-nup. If we divorced, she wouldn’t get much. Mom made sure of that.” Oliver rubbed his head.

“I’m sure I’ll have things to sign when we get back.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “You had no idea?”

Oliver shrugged. “Thea dropped a hint that Laurel and Tommy had been together while I was gone. I didn’t know Laurel was still trying to keep it going. Are you going to delete those too?”

“No. I’m just getting rid of the ones of you and Barbara.” Felicity tapped on the screen a few times and sighed. “There all done. He didn’t send them to anyone else. Lucky for you.”

“Thank you Felicity.” Oliver leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Felicity turned and their lips met.

Oliver slid his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. When he pulled back they were nose to nose. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You're my husband. It’s my wifely duty.” Felicity kissed him softly. “Oliver… room service. I'm starving.”

Oliver chuckled and reached for the phone again.

 

Thea drummed the table with her fingers as she waited at Big Belly Burger for Tommy. When she heard the door open, she looked up and groaned. She slid down in the both and hoped she wasn't seen.

Laurel looked around when she came in. She was looking for Tommy. The Merlyn's housekeeper had told her Tommy was having dinner here. She smiled when she saw Thea.

Thea realized she had been spotted and sat up. She watched as Laurel walked over to where she was sitting.

“Hi Thea. Are you waiting for Tommy?” Laurel sat down. “I'm glad I ran into you. Ollie isn't answering my calls. Moira isn't either. I was wondering…”

“Let me stop you right there.” Thea leaned closer. “My mother was humiliated by you taking off like you did. She had to answer all sorts of rude questions and see my brother all over the gossip column.”

“I had a reason for leaving.” Laurel took a breath. “Ollie… he cheated on me the night before the wedding. There were pictures on his phone and…”

“And how was that different from the thousand other times my brother cheated on you or all the times you cheated on him?” Thea folded her arms over her chest. “Yeah I know about you. People talk.”

“You can't believe everything you hear.” Laurel shook her head. “I just wanted to tell Moira that I have found a way to nullify the requirements in Robert’s will. Ollie can get out of that fake marriage and keep his inheritance.”

“So he can divorce Felicity and marry you?” Thea squinted at the older woman. “Why would he want to? He's happy with her.”

“I doubt that. I saw her photo in the tabloids. She looks like a librarian and she's probably dull as hell. Moira probably paid her to marry Ollie.” Laurel laughed. “I'll be doing him a favor.”

“Whatever Laurel. Ollie just asked her and she said ‘yes’. They’re friends. Ollie has been having coffee with her since he got back.” Thea grinned. “She's beautiful and she really cares about him. He cares about her too.”

“I doubt that.” Laurel scoffed. “I can wait until the year is up and he divorces her but I'd rather not.”

“A lot can happen in a year, Laurel.” Thea smiled. “I could be an ‘aunty’ by then.”

Laurel glared at her. “He wouldn't let that happen. Ollie doesn't want kids. He told me so. I'll change his mind after we are married.”

“Ollie doesn't want kids with you.” Thea smirked.

Tommy walked in and went straight to the booth. “Laurel, what are you doing here?” He slid in beside Thea.

“I was looking for you.” Laurel reached out to touch his hand but Tommy pulled away. “I want you to send Ollie a message. Tell him I still love him.”

“I will not.” Tommy glared at Laurel. “Face it Laurel, you screwed up and now someone else is Mrs. Oliver Queen.”

“She’ll only be his wife for a year at best. She doesn’t know him like I do.” Laurel stood up. “You'll see. He will beg me to come back to him then. I'll see you both at the gala.” She walked out without looking back.

“Did she just say she was going to the gala?” Thea swatted Tommy on the arm. “Did you give her a ticket?”

“No.” Tommy frowned. “I didn't think anyone would after what happened.”

“Maybe it was your dad. Is it possible?” Thea asked.

Tommy shook his head. “He can’t stand Laurel. He gave me an dressing down after last year’s gala. If I even think of marrying her, I’m cut off.”

“Is that why you guys broke up before Ollie came home?” Thea squinted at him.

“No. It just wasn't right. She isn't right.” Tommy moved to sit opposite Thea. “I never realized how not right she is until now.”

“No more ‘Laurel’ talk. I'm starving.” Thea looked at the menu above the counter.

Tommy smiled. “My treat.”

“I love you like a brother, Tommy Merlyn.” Thea chuckled. “Speaking of family, Mom wants you to come to the family dinner the night that Ollie and Felicity come home.”

Tommy nodded. “I'll be there. You're usual?”

“Yeah.” Thea grinned as Tommy got up to place their order.


End file.
